


My Bully | HakWoo

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, bxb - Freeform, hakwoo - Freeform, kpop, sunhak, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 35,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: "At least I won't end up looking as big as a pig" "No one would want you as their bias if you look like that. I'm surprised you even have fans."His words continuously replayed in Juhaknyeon's mind more than he wanted them to.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! So, this is my first ff that's actually based on real people, so, bear with me if it gets a bit unrealistic!**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**Nothing but love and good vibes.**  ❤️

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. Chapter 1

The Boyz practiced their new dance for a music video they were going to shoot in two weeks. "Juyeon! You're still not getting it right." Changmin barked. Changmin obviously knew Juyeon could do it, but he didn't know why he wasn't now. "Sorry. I'll try again and get it this time." Everyone quietly eyed the two as they went over the same part for the nth time.

"Juyeon looks worn out. Do you think Changmin will make him practice until he collapses?" Jacob asked the others around him in a whisper. "I don't think so, mostly because Changmin is walking towards us right now." Haknyeon said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Alright, we'll go over this one more time then stop for the day." Everyone nodded then went to their respective positions. Younghoon started the music and they all began dancing until the end of the song.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Chanhee, I'm starving. When will dinner be ready?" Haknyeon whined. "No time soon if you keep distracting me." Chanhee said sharply as he stirred the contents in the pot. Haknyeon pouted as he sat down on a chair. "Do you want to snack on this?" he heard a voice ask. Haknyeon turned and looked up to see Sunwoo holding out a bag of chips. "Really?" He reached for the bag only for Sunwoo to move it out of his reach. "You would've thought." he said as he walked away, quietly laughing. Sangyeon walked in as Sunwoo was leaving and saw a dejected Haknyeon. "What happened, Chanhee?" "Long story short, Sunwoo teased Haknyeon with food. Do you mind calling the others? I've finished the last part of dinner." Sangyeon opened his mouth to say something but quickly left as Chanhee gave him a glare.

"Wow, Chanhee. Your cooking is amazing as always. Did you really cook all of this yourself?" Eric asked with sparkling eyes. "No, Haknyeon helped out. Hyunjoon did as well for a bit." Chanhee replied with a sheepish smile. Everyone enjoyed the food then played rock paper scissors to decide who will be the 5 to clean up. "Alright, looks like you 5 will be on clean up duty." Hyunjoon said as he looked at 5 dejected members. Jaehyun, Jacob, Kevin, Changmin and Sangyeon stayed behind as the rest left to their respective rooms.

"Haknyeon!" Haknyeon looked up from his phone and saw Eric standing in the doorway. "Yeah?" "Sunwoo wants to talk to you." Haknyeon thought for a moment, " _Why didn't he come ask me himself? Should I be worried?"_ He got up from the bed despite having doubts. "Haknyeon, I can't seem to find my necklace. Can you help me look for it?" "Sure, I guess." Haknyeon got on all fours then started looking underneath objects.

"Hey, I think I see something. Can you come over here and double check?" Sunwoo asked. Haknyeon did as he was asked then felt a shove from behind. He heard the door close then a scraping sound.  _"He didn't..."_ Haknyeon thought as he tried the knob. The door wouldn't open.  _"I fell into his trap...again. Why don't I listen to myself?"_ He looked around and took note of where he was. It was the closet that Sunwoo and Younghoon shared. Juyeon shared one with Sangyeon and Jacob. He lied down then let out a sigh as he played a few games with himself.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

The sound of something scraping and opening of a door woke Haknyeon. "How long have you been in here, Haknyeon?" he heard a voice ask. "Huh...? It's morning already..." Haknyeon said through a yawn and stretching. "You didn't answer my question." Jacob said sternly. "Oh, well...It wasn't too long after we left you guys to clean. Eric said Sunwoo was asking for me." Haknyeon said, getting quieter towards the end of his sentence. "Haknyeon, how long are you going to let Sunwoo mess with you like this?" "I-" Haknyeon started but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "Oh, you found him. Come on, Sangyeon is waiting on the both of you." Kevin said. Jacob helped Haknyeon up then went to tell Sangyeon to wait as Haknyeon needed to wash and change into fresh clothes.

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Now bend." Juyeon said as he leaned to the side with the others following suit. "Haknyeon, are you okay?" Hyunjoon whispered with concern in his tone. "Yeah, it could've been worse. Let's focus now, yeah?" Haknyeon said with a smile. Hyunjoon returned the gesture, but noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Alright, we'll practice our dance today briefly then move on to singing. Afterwards, the rest of the day is yours." Sangyeon said then looked to Changmin who nodded. "Alright, now get in formation."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon waved as 8 members left their dorm to go out. He, Sunwoo, Sangyeon and Changmin decided to stay indoors and get well deserved rest. "You didn't look good during practice earlier." Changmin said as he munched on some instant ramen. "It was probably because I didn't eat breakfast." Haknyeon replied a bit too quick which didn't go unnoticed by Changmin. "Are you sure you don't want to go out? 'Cause you know..." Changmin said as he motioned towards the open door. He simply shook his head then looked Changmin in the eyes. "I'm not going to tolerate it anymore. I'm going to show him he's pushed me too far." Changmin blinked a few times before putting down his ramen. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Haknyeon!" Sunwoo called out as he approached Haknyeon with evil intentions. "Yes?" Haknyeon replied as he put his phone down. "Do you mind holding this for me? I'm afraid I'll lose sight of it while I go get the other half." "No." Sunwoo's eyes widened at the response he received. "But Hak-" "No." Haknyeon said the second time, but this time getting up and walking away. Sunwoo watched his retreating figure then snapped back to reality. He rushed to Haknyeon's room then asked, "What do you mean no? You were always willing to help me out." Haknyeon turned around then walked up to Sunwoo. "I'm tired of constantly being messed with. At this point, I was being bullied by you. I'm not going to tolerate this any longer. I won't let you push me around anymore and that is final." He gently shoved Sunwoo back then closed the room's door, locking it in the process.

 _"I was worried that I'd mess up...Honestly, I feel a lot better after saying all of that to him."_ Haknyeon thought to himself. It had been hours since he talked to Sunwoo and not once had he heard from Sunwoo. He felt his stomach rumble then headed for the kitchen, knowing exactly what he needed. "Then a bit of this and that...Boom." He marveled at his creation then began to eat. He heard footsteps then looked to see who it was. Their eyes met which caused the other to retreat.  _"Is he afraid of me now...?"_ Haknyeon thought. He hoped that wasn't the case, seeing as they needed to be cooperative with one another.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Come on, Sunwoo. Just ask him to help you." Juyeon said sternly. "I-" "Don't make excuses. Haknyeon! You're partners with this kid." Juyeon said then walked away as Haknyeon approached. "Well, let's get started then. The others are already ahead." They started their stretches then Haknyeon broke the silence. "Are you afraid of me or just avoiding me? Either way, don't. We're a group and we have to act like a unit. One loose screw could ruin everything." He waited for Sunwoo to say something but received no response. "I wasn't trying to. I just didn't know how to approach you after all of that. Sorry." Sunwoo said after a while. "Enough chatter. Time to dance our hearts out!"

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! how do you like the beginning?**  👀


	3. Chapter 2

"Sunwoo, let me out. Please." Haknyeon said for the 4th time. Sunwoo reached towards the chair but immediately drew his hand back.  _"No. Let him suffer a little."_ He shook his head then quietly laughed as he left his shared room. He sat down in Eric's shared room then Eric started up conversation. "Sunwoo, what did you need with Haknyeon?" Sunwoo didn't give him an answer, so he proceeded to ask again. "What did yo-" "You do know I'm not going to answer you, right?" Eric winced a bit at his tone then went back to scrolling through his Instagram feed.

Everyone had gone to bed and most of the members were asleep, except Sunwoo. He quietly got up from his bed then walked over to the closet that held Haknyeon. He put his ear to the door and listened for his breathing. He let out a sigh then put a hand to his mouth as he looked back towards the beds of his sleeping members. He quietly sliped back into bed then found it easier to sleep.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Breakfast is good as usual, Chanhee. If being an idol doesn't work out, maybe you can become a chef." Juyeon quipped. "Hey!" Chanhee yelled as he flicked a piece of egg at Juyeon. After eating, everyone helped clean up then got ready to head to their practice room. "Wait, where's Haknyeon?" Sangyeon asked. Everyone looked at each other then Jacob piped up. "I'll look for him." Sunwoo wanted to go with Jacob to make it easier to find him, but he decided against it.  _"It's just a small joke."_ After a while, Haknyeon joined them and they made their way outside and into the respective vans.

During their warmup, Sunwoo found himself looking towards Haknyeon often. He noticed Hyunjoon whispering something to him then watched Haknyeon smile.  _"Such a_ _n idiot_ _..."_  He turned back to face the front and followed the rest of the warmup. "Sunwoo, you're misstepping. It's left right, push the air down. Once more." Changmin said. Everyone was trying not to make their staring obvious as they practiced their own moves. "Right." Sunwoo said flatly. After many run throughs, Changmin was finally pleased with Sunwoo's performance.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Sunwoo watched Haknyeon and Changmin pass by his shared room and head into Changmin's. He began plotting another way to trick Haknyeon into making a fool of himself. "This is perfect. Now to wait for him to leave the room."

He calmly walked over to Haknyeon who was busy on his phone. "Haknyeon!" Sunwoo called out as he approached Haknyeon, smiling. "Yes?" "Do you mind holding this for me? I'm afraid I'll lose sight of it while I go get the other half." "No."  _"He just...said no?"_  "But Hak-" "No." He watched Haknyeon get up and walk away. Sunwoo went after Haknyeon and ended up back at his room. After a short debate, he finally asked, "What do you mean no? You were always willing to help me out." "I'm tired of constantly being messed with. At this point, I was being bullied by you. Well, no longer. I won't let you push me around anymore and that is final." He felt Haknyeon shove him then watched as he had the door slammed in his face.

 _"Bullying him? They were just jokes. Right?"_ Sunwoo thought. He went through the list of things he had done to him over time.  _"Does he hate me now...? Maybe I should apologize."_  He got up from the edge of the bed, only to sit back down. The door opened and Younghoon walked in. "You look...troubled." "I'm guessing everyone is coming back now? It's that late already..." Younghoon simply nodded then went into their closet to pick out his outfit for tomorrow. "Did Sangyeon get mad at you?" Younghoon asked after a while of silence. "No." "Then who?" He noticed Sunwoo remained silent then assumed it must've been Changmin. Changmin had been harsher lately and he was sure everyone but Changmin himself had noticed. "Well, whoever it is, apologizing is the best thing you can do."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Are you afraid of me or just avoiding me? Either way, don't. We're a group and we have to act like a unit. One loose screw could ruin everything." Sunwoo's eyes widened at the older's words then he gave his honest reply.  "I wasn't trying to. I just didn't know how to approach you after all of that. Sorry."  _"I didn't realize you were really affected by my mischievousness..."_  he thought to himself.

"Haknyeon." Sunwoo found himself calling after Haknyeon who was exiting the practice room. "Yes?" "Do you want to...get something to eat?" He watched Haknyeon make a few facial expressions before nodding.

"You haven't tricked me into doing anything for a while now. Are you sick?" Haknyeon asked. "No. I just...They don't entertain me anymore." he lied. "Oh." "How about that coffee shop over there. It isn't too crowded, so we won't be noticed." Sunwoo followed Haknyeon then found seats in a corner. He patiently waited for Haknyeon to come back with the menu. "You're more quiet around me now, Sunwoo. Are you sure you're okay?" Sunwoo rubbed the back of his neck then looked at the menu to avoid making eye contact. "Hello, earth to Sunwoo." "I'm fine. Stop asking." he snapped then regretted doing so as Haknyeon's face fell. He watched the older's mouth move but he couldn't quite hear what he said.

Sunwoo leaned over to take a piece of Haknyeon's cake but immediately retreated as the older raised a knife. "Calm down. I just wanted to try it." "Then you should've ordered some." Sunwoo shook his head then smirked. "At least I won't end up looking as big as a pig." He heard the sound of a chair scraping and a clinking as the fork collided with the plate. "Haknyeon?" By the time he realized what had happened, Haknyeon was already out the door.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! is the story progressing like how you thought it would?**  🤔


	4. Chapter 3

Haknyeon wiped a few tears from his eyes as he walked away from the coffee shop. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as it was somewhere without Sunwoo. "I was really stupid to think he would be nice after standing up to him like that. It was only a matter of time..." "Who are you talking to?" Haknyeon looked for the source of the voice then saw a figure of a man. "N-No one...Why are you being a creep?" The man chuckled then moved into the light. "Y-You're...! Park Jimin from BTS!" "Shh, not so loud. How did you figure that out anyway?" Haknyeon thought for a moment then shrugged.

He wasn't entirely sure himself either, but he assumed it was from Hyunjoon constantly gushing to him about Park Jimin and showing him photos. "Anyway, have you been crying?" "No." "Your puffy eyes say otherwise. Had an argument with a lover?" Haknyeon choked on his saliva as he looked at the idol with wide eyes. "Bullseye." "You're wrong. It's-Never mind. I'm going to go. Don't worry, I won't say anything about meeting you." Just as he was walking away, Jimin grabbed his shoulder then said, "Whoever it was and whatever it was about, running away from it all won't solve anything. If they're making you miserable, then get rid of the negativity they give you." With that, the idol let go of his shoulder then walked away.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Should I call one of the members...? But my phone's battery..." Haknyeon said with a groan. He thought he knew the area well, but it turned out he didn't. He left his portable charger at home, assuming he was going straight back after practice. He thought back to what the idol said then wondered how the group would function if he and Sunwoo weren't on good terms. "Haknyeon!!" he heard a familiar voice call out. "Hyunjoon! Eric! How did you find me?" Hyunjoon pointed to the phone in his hand then laughed. "Oh, right. I honestly thought I knew where I was going." He followed them back then received warm welcomes as he stepped into the dorm.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

_"At least I won't end up looking as big as a pig."_ That one sentence continued to replay in Haknyeon's mind. It had been 2 weeks since he was told that by Sunwoo. The relationship between them had steadily gotten worse, to the point that just the other breathing annoyed them. Jacob tried to remedy the situation, but yielded no results. "Sangyeon, what can we do? We can't have this kind of discord when we shoot the mv." Sangyeon sighed then looked around at the other 9 members. "I'm sure they'll put the music video first before any personal problems." "What if they don't?" Juyeon asked. The others nodded in agreement then looked at Sangyeon. "Then we'll have to make sure that they put it first."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Seems like the pig has left it's pigsty. Oink oink." Sunwoo said poking his head out as Haknyeon exited his shared room. "Cut it out." Haknyeon soon regretted saying anything as Sunwoo stepped out and grabbed his arm. "What did you just say fat pig?" Haknyeon didn't reply which only fueled Sunwoo further. "That's what happens when you get fat. You lose your ability to speak."

"That makes no sense!" "You should keep your fat ass quiet!" The sound of quick footsteps were heard as Changmin came to put an end to it. "Sunwoo, you're going too far with this. Apologize." Haknyeon felt something wet on his cheeks then reached up to get rid of it. "Why would I apologize to  _something_  this disgusting?" Sunwoo sneered then walked away, leaving Changmin to comfort the younger.  _"How did it get to this point..."_ Haknyeon thought as he quietly sobbed.

"1, 2-Haknyeon!" said the director as he watched him go in the opposite direction. "I-I'm sorry." The director sighed then told everyone to take 5. "Haknyeon." He looked at Kevin then let out a sigh. "I'm doing it on purpose. The last time I went in the right direction, Sunwoo..." Haknyeon trailed off. "Tell me, and maybe we could have you switch with someone." Haknyeon shook his head then gave Kevin a smile. "I'll do it right. Sorry for causing trouble." He quickly walked away from Kevin as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He ducked into an empty room then started sobbing. "Even with eating less, he still..." He quickly wiped his eyes as he heard the door open. "We need you back on set..."  a woman said quietly. "I'll come with you."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Alright, that's a wrap for today. We'll do a few more tomorrow. We also have to redo some. Good work everyone." the director said. Everyone started helping the crew put things away then got themselves ready to head back to the dorms.

"Whoo! Can't wait to rest!" Jaehyun said as he flopped onto the couch. "Wait, where's Haknyeon..." Jaehyun said as he looked around. Everyone looked at each other hoping someone knew. "Changmin isn't here either." Chanhee pointed out.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Haknyeon, there's something going on with you and I aim to have you tell me." Changmin said firmly. "What were you doing in the restroom for so long?" Changmin continued. "It's none of your business. Why did you drag me out here? Aren't the others worried?" Haknyeon asked. Changmin simply shook his head then took a sip of his drink. "Why aren't you eating?" "I'm not hungry." "That's a lie and we both know it. Tell me the truth." Haknyeon couldn't take Changmin's interrogation and got up from his seat. "I'm going back. Have fun eating both meals yourself." "Haknyeon wa-" Changmin started but stopped as him continuing would be him shouting after the younger.

 _"No one would want you as their bias if you look like that. I'm surprised you even have fans."_ He replayed that line in his mind along with  _"At least I won't end up looking as big as a pig."_ He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "How can he be so cruel to someone? Why is it just me? Does he actually...hate me?" Haknyeon considered this to be a possibility, but hoped it wasn't reality. At this point, he didn't know what to do. He tried talking to him earlier in the week, but that didn't help things at all. He opened the door to their dorm then saw the members watching something in the living room. "Welcome back." He didn't bother to reply as he quickly made his way to his room.

"Did he come back?" Changmin asked as he entered his shared room. "Yeah, but when Younghoon welcomed him back, he practically ran to his room." Hyunjoon stated. Kevin nodded then added, "Surprisingly, Sunwoo was quiet. Neither came out the entire time." Changmin let out a sigh of relief then said what's been on his mind. "I think Sunwoo is having a really bad effect on Haknyeon. I'm sure you've noticed, but he doesn't eat as much as he used to. And he's also in the restrooms more." Changmin said and received a nod from Hyunjoon but wide eyes from Kevin. "We have to get Haknyeon back to his old self."

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! q cares a lot in my opinion. is he just being a good guy or...?**  👀


	5. Chapter 4

"Don't you want some of this? It's your favorite." Chanhee asked as he placed a plate in front of Haknyeon. "Well...I can't eat that." Chanhee sat down next to him then looked at him. "Why not?" "I'm not hungry." Chanhee let out a sigh then made Haknyeon look at him. "You haven't eaten ALL day and you're here telling me that you aren't hungry? That's a load of crap." Haknyeon got up from his seat only to be pulled back down by Chanhee . "It's Sunwoo isn't it? Why do you care about what he says?" Chanhee finally asked the question he's been wondering for awhile. "I..." he started.  _"I don't know why. I just seek his approval for some reason. I want him to..."_ Haknyeon thought.

Chanhee could see the distress on his face, so he pulled him into a hug. "We just want to help you. Especially Changmin. I believe he cares way more than all of us combined. Would you be more comfortable telling him?" Chanhee stated as he rubbed circles on Haknyeon's back. "I want Sunwoo to like me." Chanhee froze at the younger's sudden confession. "What do you mean by,  _like_  you?" "I...I don't know." He sat up then let his tears fall. "I guess I just want to be accepted by him. I want him to be around me again..." Chanhee couldn't help but shed a few tears himself. "You don't need his acceptance. Don't change yourself to please someone. We miss you, Haknyeon. The real you. So please, eat."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"This is going smoother than before. At this rate, we'll be done with the mv by the end of the week." the director said to The Boyz. They thanked the crew for their hard work then dispersed to different areas.

"Boo!" "Ah! Hey! Changmin!" Haknyeon yelled as he hit the older's arm. "It's nice to see you so lively. I missed your smile and the twinkle in your eyes." Haknyeon looked at the older wide eyed then felt a blush creeping up on his face. "Ah, it's the fat one of the group. What's this, your 4th or 5th helping?" "Sunwoo, why don't you go bother someone else. Haknyeon doesn't need your negativity." Changmin said as he moved to block the younger from Sunwoo's sight. "What are you, his nanny?" Sunwoo scoffed. "Someone has to keep the jerks away, right?" "Guys, please stop." Haknyeon said as he stepped from behind Changmin. "I-Sorry. Bye." Sunwoo said then suddenly walked away. "Did I-" "Shh..." Changmin said as he placed a finger on the younger's lips then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He WHAT?!" Hwall shouted. "Shh! I don't want anyone else knowing." Haknyeon said, face turning red as he remembered it. "I didn't know he had feelings for you like that. Now that I think about it, Younghoon has feelings for him. Imagine him finding out." "He won't because you're not going to tell anyone. I trust you, Hyunjoon." Hyunjoon nodded then added, "You know me. I love gossip and drama." Haknyeon rolled his eyes then walked away from Hyunjoon, heading out to the van.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Changmin! There you are." "Miss me already?" Changmin said as he ruffled the younger's hair. "T-That's not it. I came to confirm my suspicions." Haknyeon shuffled a bit then looked Changmin straight in the eyes. "Do you like me?" The question startled Changmin who then quickly regained his composure. "Why do you ask?" "Well, you  _did_  kiss my cheek." Haknyeon searched Changmin's face for an answer as he waited for a response. "Makes no sense in lying. I do." Haknyeon opened his mouth but closed it as words seemed to have failed him. "Why? Why me?"

Haknyeon watched as Changmin looked lost in thought. He looked behind himself then noticed Sunwoo was staring at them, but quickly walked away.  _"He looked...upset?"_  "I like your smile. The one you have when you're enjoying something. The one you have after eating. The one you have when laughing. I like the way your eyes sparkle when you become interested in something, when you eat something delicious. I could go on but I'm needed in the kitchen in a few minutes." Haknyeon didn't know how to respond to such a confession. "I-" "Don't say anything. You don't have to feel forced to respond. You knowing how I feel is enough." Changmin gave the younger a wink then went help Sangyeon and Jaehyun.

Haknyeon found himself unable to sleep as he remembered Changmin's confession.  _"I just thought he was being nice to me all the time. I guess there was more to it. But Sunwoo..."_ His mind drifted over to Sunwoo.  _"He has a nice smile when he laughs. It's too bad I can't see it when I'm around him. I want him to smile at me like that. What's wrong with fat pigs, Su..."_ He suddenly found himself being lulled to sleep by someone stroking his hair in the dead of night. As much as he tried to roll over and see who, sleep had completely overcome him.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! who do you think was stroking his hair? i wonder what haknyeon really thinks of sunwoo...**


	6. Chapter 5

Haknyeon felt something rocking his body so he rolled over to see what it was. "Huh? You don't usually come to wake me up." He sat up then stood up from the lower bunk bed. "Well, I had to come check on you. You missed breakfast. You're lucky we have today off or else everyone would've left you." Haknyeon only shrugged then made his way to the kitchen with Chanhee following behind.

"So, where is everyone?" New sat down on the couch then pointed towards the front door. "We're the only two here." Haknyeon stopped pouring the milk into a bowl as he quickly walked into the living room. "Really?" Chanhee responded with a nod which made Haknyeon break into a happy dance. "I would enjoy it while it lasts. They will come back, 'cause they do live here." "Yeah, yeah. You're not going to go out?" Chanhee walked into the kitchen then gave Haknyeon a stern look. "Not until I've seen that you've eaten." "You're still on this?" "Yes. One can't be too careful. We've seen the effect he has on you." Haknyeon let out a sigh then began to eat.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon heard the front door unlock as a moment came on in a drama that he took an interest in. "Welcome back." After he said that, he looked up to see who it was.  _"Sunwoo..."_  The mood between them became tense and nothing but the characters on the TV are heard.

**_"Why do you constantly deny your feelings, huh?"_ **   
**_"Because...because..."_ **   
**_"Because you're scared of embracing something new? Because of one person, everything you've ever known is nothing but a jumbled mess now?"_ **

Haknyeon reached for the remote to pause the drama, but Sunwoo had already taken off for his room. _"Well..."_ He focused his attention back to the drama but couldn't help but wonder why Sunwoo came back so early. His curiosity finally got the best of him as he got up and walked to Sunwoo. "Sunwoo...?"

"Yes?" Haknyeon hesitantly walked into the room then leaned against the wall. "You're back early. May I ask what happened?" He quietly waited for a response while fidgeting with his fingers. "As if I'd tell you." Haknyeon wasn't surprised with this response in the least. Sunwoo did hate fat pigs like himself. "I...I wasn't having a good time. So I came back." Haknyeon tried hiding his surprise at Sunwoo's sudden confession. "W-Were you alone?" "Yeah, I guess." They remained silent until Haknyeon asked the question that's been eating him alive. "Why do you hate me?" He noticed Sunwoo looked taken aback by the question, but then looked like he had an answer for him. "I don't hate you, but I do dislike you. I..." He felt Sunwoo's intense gaze as he watched him get up from the edge of the bed.

Soon they were only feet apart, Haknyeon keeping his gaze on Sunwoo. He feared that if he looked away, Sunwoo would do something terrible to him.  "I can't exactly describe it. You make me want to tease you and trick you with silly pranks. It's hard to think when you're around. It disorients me and I don't like that. Not one bit." Haknyeon subconsciously reached up and patted the younger's head, surprising the both of them. "I-I-I'm sorry. Excuse me..." He quickly rushed out of the room and into his, locking the door behind himself.

**_"Just admit it. You like the new change."_ **

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Hyung." Haknyeon called out to Sangyeon. "You sound worried. Is Sunwoo being a jerk again?" Haknyeon shook his head then let out a sigh. "I gave his head a pat earlier today. What's strange is, he didn't say anything. He didn't  _do_ anything." Sangyeon chuckled then gave Haknyeon's arm a squeeze. "Maybe it's a sign that things are going to get better between you two." "So optimistic, Sangyeon. Not to be a debbie downer, but who says it's going to get better? What if he's secretly plotting your demise?" "Enough of that, Juyeon. No matter which way it goes, we'll be behind you, Haknyeon." He let out a sigh as Sangyeon gave his hair a quick ruffle then ushered him out of the room.

He heard a knock then looked up to see what caused the noise. "Changmin." "You sound so thrilled to see me." Haknyeon couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastically hurt tone. "Were you okay being here with Sunwoo? Alone?" "Y-Yeah. Everything was fine." He watched Changmin walk over then plop down onto his bed. "You're rather close..." Changmin didn't seem to have heard him as he simply lied down then draped an arm over him. "Let's just stay like this for a bit, okay?" Haknyeon was reluctant but remained in his same position. After what seemed like hours to Haknyeon, which was only minutes, he finally decided to speak up. "Changmin?" He waited for a response but he received none. He rolled onto his left side and found himself face to face with a sleeping Changmin.  _"Well, this is great..."_ "So this is where he ended up." "Younghoon..." Younghoon didn't say anything else as he picked up Changmin and took him back to his own room.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon let out a sigh as all was quiet in the dorm. Everyone had gone to sleep, except him. Lately, he had found it hard to fall asleep like he used to.  _"Maybe I'll go have a light snack."_ He quietly got out of bed and slipped through the door. He opened the fridge then proceeded to wash a bunch of grapes in the sink. He turned around and nearly screamed at the sight of a figure looming in the doorway. "Haknyeon...?" He knew that voice anywhere. "Sunwoo...Why are you up?" "Shut it. You're not my mother." Haknyeon winced at his cold tone then tried to walk past Sunwoo. "Eating late at night then going to sleep makes you fatter." "I don't care." "You should. You're going to ruin our image if you keep pigging out the way you do."

Haknyeon was furious at this point. He couldn't understand how this guy could be soft one moment then brutal the next. "Why do you care that I eat so much? It's not your body, it's mine! I've taken your insults for too long, Sunwoo. I've tried dieting. I've tried starving myself. Hell, I've even made myself puke. But yet, you still make fun of me." He didn't realize he was yelling until he noticed the lights were on and that Changmin and Chanhee were watching from the living room, soon joined by a few other members.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes then felt someone wrap their arms around him in a protective manner. "Sunwoo. Whatever you're going through, don't take it out on Haknyeon. Talk it out with someone for pete's sake." He felt the person usher him to walk and he did while he started to sob quietly. Haknyeon heard the sound of a slap but couldn't tell what had happened due to his blurry vision. "I'll sleep next to you tonight, so don't worry about anything and try to sleep, okay?" Changmin looked at him and he gave him a small nod. He slipped back into bed then felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. "Close your eyes and think of happy things." Haknyeon did as he was told then felt a familiar sensation of his hair being stroked. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! so how do y'all feel about q? about sunwoo?**  🤔


	7. Chapter 6

Haknyeon found it hard to keep from sneaking a peek at Sunwoo to see how he was feeling. It felt like exactly how it used to be, but without the insults and pig references. He did say the other day that he wouldn't forgive him so easily, but Changmin was making it harder for the both of them. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt that Changmin was being overprotective. "Haknyeon! We're back on." He nodded to Juyeon then turned to face the camera. "Now we will have the flattery challenge." Everyone clapped as they remember doing this before on a different reality show. "So, who on Team Thunder is going to go?" Chanhee asked. "I will." Everyone watched Sunwoo step out then stand in the center. "Who do you challenge from Team Lightning?" As luck would have it, Haknyeon was picked.

He stood in the center with Sunwoo then saw Changmin glaring daggers into Sunwoo. "Your word is mwah. Begin!" mc Jaehyun said. "How are you today? mwah" Everyone, including Haknyeon, reacted to Sunwoo's adorable 'mwah'. "I'm fine. How about you? mwah" He could see a light pink dust Sunwoo's cheeks.  _"I guess this is embarrassing for him. Maybe I should finish this with a cheek kiss."_ "I'm alright. What are you going to do later today? mwah" "I'm going to go out and enjoy cake from a café. What about you? mwah" He successfully caught Sunwoo off guard with the cheek kiss which also gave him the win. "Nice one, Haknyeon hyung!" He high fived Eric then noticed Sunwoo was crouched over in a corner.

"Sunwoo, are you okay?" He watched as Sunwoo looked up at him with tomato red cheeks. "I'm fine. Don't mind me." "But you could have a fever..." He lifted up both of their bangs then pressed his forehead to Sunwoo's. He was indeed burning up like Haknyeon expected. "You are sick." "No, I'm not. I get hot when I'm embarrassed, that's all. Look, the others finished. Let's go back." He walked back over with Sunwoo then saw Changmin move closer to Sunwoo when he returned to his spot.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Good job everyone." Haknyeon found himself wandering over to the table that held all the food and drinks. "So, what's your answer?" He turned around then shrugged. He didn't want to pass up food, let alone dessert. However, he wasn't too keen on hanging around Changmin lately. "Well, I'll give you an hour to think some more, okay?" Haknyeon only nodded then went back to eating his bagel.

He grabbed another then started to seek someone out. "There you are, Chanhee." Chanhee turned around then gave him a smile. "Do you need something? Is Sunwoo at it again?" "Actually, it's about Changmin . And Sunwoo too, I guess." Chanhee let out a small gasp then pulled him over so no one could hear them. "What's wrong with Changmin ?" Haknyeon rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure himself. "I feel like he's being overprotective. I feel kind of, suffocated." Chanhee quietly nodded then patted his shoulder. "Yeah. Changmin does get overprotective of those he likes. Most of the time, it drives them away. The poor fool fails to realize this. Now what about Sunwoo?"

"Well, after I won, I went over to check on him. His face looked like a tomato and he was burning up. He swears he isn't sick, but I think he's lying." He noticed Chanhee had started laughing before he finished talking and was confused at the older's reaction. "Haknyeon, the poor child was blushing. He was probably flustered by your charms." "Oh." Chanhee wiped away a few tears then gave his shoulder another pat. "Well, speak of the devil. Seems like he's looking for you. Sunwoo! Over here!" Chanhee walked away as Sunwoo approached. "When I asked that question during the game, were you really telling me where you were going with Changmin?" "I-." He heard Sunwoo gasp then yelp.

He saw Changmin had done something to cause Sunwoo to baby his arm the way he did at that moment. "Sunwoo, can we talk outside?" Haknyeon was confused as to why Changmin asked if he was going to force him outside anyway. He watched them go out then quietly followed behind. "Sunwoo, what are you plotting this time?" "Nothing. I'm just accepting reality." "What kind of..." Sunwoo quickly moved over to avoid getting hit again. "Stop it, Changmin ! What are you doing?!" Changmin froze in place as he looked at a furious Haknyeon. "I don't want to see you near Sunwoo outside of work. There was no need for this. I'm disappointed in you." He grabbed Sunwoo's hand then dragged him over to the van and asked the driver to take them back to the dorm.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Does your arm still hurt? I think it might leave a bruise." He re-examined Sunwoo's arm again before finally feeling satisfied. "Thanks. Though, there really wasn't a need to bring me back here." "I didn't want you to be around Changmin any longer than necessary after that. Plus, the dorm was the only place that came to mind. I apologize." He let out a sigh then felt a hand stroking his hair. "Haknyeon, are you lying?" Haknyeon swatted his hand away then turned away from him. "When you lie, your eyes light up then dart away from whoever you're lying to." "That's not true." He heard Sunwoo laugh at his response.  _"Not only did he smile, but he's laughing. It's charming as always."_  He felt a hand on his shoulder then heard the younger ask him a question. "Was that the only reason?"

"Yes." he lied. He made sure to keep a straight face and was relieved when the younger bought it. "So, I guess you're not getting cake from the café today." Sunwoo said after a long period of silence. "I'm not too eager to leave anymore. I've gotten comfortable." "Well, this gives me a chance to bond with you. Let's watch a movie." Haknyeon remained silent as he watched Sunwoo scroll through movies before deciding on one.  _"I didn't really plan on going with him anyway. Fixing a broken bond is more important to me."_ He felt a strong grip on his thigh then looked over at Sunwoo. "You're thinking hard about something. Don't worry about anything and just watch the movie." "Right." He gently pulled the younger's hand off of his thigh then turned his attention to the movie.

Sunwoo looked over at the older and saw that he was battling sleep and was losing terribly. He positioned the older so that his head was lying on his lap. He felt this was a bold move, but he couldn't stand to see his bobbing head. "I just wanted a smile..." Sunwoo looked down at the older then wondered what he was dreaming about. The movie ended and the older was still asleep, so he picked him up and took him to his room. Just as he lied him down, Haknyeon wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down. "Haknyeon, that hurt..." He rubbed the bottom of his chin then pulled away, only to be pulled back. After a bit of tug of war, he successfully escaped Haknyeon's grip then watched the older for a bit before returning to the living room. Just as he was closing the door, Haknyeon had mumbled a "thank you" which went unnoticed by the younger.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! why do you think you haknyeon said 'thank you'?**  🤔


	8. Chapter 7

Haknyeon found it hard to keep from sneaking a peek at Sunwoo to see how he was feeling. It felt like exactly how it used to be, but without the insults and pig references. He did say the other day that he wouldn't forgive him so easily, but Changmin was making it harder for the both of them. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt that Changmin was being overprotective. "Haknyeon! We're back on." He nodded to Juyeon then turned to face the camera. "Now we will have the flattery challenge." Everyone clapped as they remember doing this before on a different reality show. "So, who on Team Thunder is going to go?" Chanhee asked. "I will." Everyone watched Sunwoo step out then stand in the center. "Who do you challenge from Team Lightning?" As luck would have it, Haknyeon was picked.

He stood in the center with Sunwoo then saw Changmin glaring daggers into Sunwoo. "Your word is mwah. Begin!" mc Jaehyun said. "How are you today? mwah" Everyone, including Haknyeon, reacted to Sunwoo's adorable 'mwah'. "I'm fine. How about you? mwah" He could see a light pink dust Sunwoo's cheeks.  _"I guess this is embarrassing for him. Maybe I should finish this with a cheek kiss."_ "I'm alright. What are you going to do later today? mwah" "I'm going to go out and enjoy cake from a café. What about you? mwah" He successfully caught Sunwoo off guard with the cheek kiss which also gave him the win. "Nice one, Haknyeon hyung!" He high fived Eric then noticed Sunwoo was crouched over in a corner.

"Sunwoo, are you okay?" He watched as Sunwoo looked up at him with tomato red cheeks. "I'm fine. Don't mind me." "But you could have a fever..." He lifted up both of their bangs then pressed his forehead to Sunwoo's. He was indeed burning up like Haknyeon expected. "You are sick." "No, I'm not. I get hot when I'm embarrassed, that's all. Look, the others finished. Let's go back." He walked back over with Sunwoo then saw Changmin move closer to Sunwoo when he returned to his spot.

"Alright, that's a wrap! Good job everyone." Haknyeon found himself wandering over to the table that held all the food and drinks. "So, what's your answer?" He turned around then shrugged. He didn't want to pass up food, let alone dessert. However, he wasn't too keen on hanging around Changmin lately. "Well, I'll give you an hour to think some more, okay?" Haknyeon only nodded then went back to eating his bagel.

He grabbed another then started to seek someone out. "There you are, Chanhee." Chanhee turned around then gave him a smile. "Do you need something? Is Sunwoo at it again?" "Actually, it's about Changmin . And Sunwoo too, I guess." Chanhee let out a small gasp then pulled him over so no one could hear them. "What's wrong with Changmin ?" Haknyeon rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure himself. "I feel like he's being overprotective. I feel kind of, suffocated." Chanhee quietly nodded then patted his shoulder. "Yeah. Changmin does get overprotective of those he likes. Most of the time, it drives them away. The poor fool fails to realize this. Now what about Sunwoo?"

"Well, after I won, I went over to check on him. His face looked like a tomato and he was burning up. He swears he isn't sick, but I think he's lying." He noticed Chanhee had started laughing before he finished talking and was confused at the older's reaction. "Haknyeon, the poor child was blushing. He was probably flustered by your charms." "Oh." Chanhee wiped away a few tears then gave his shoulder another pat. "Well, speak of the devil. Seems like he's looking for you. Sunwoo! Over here!" Chanhee walked away as Sunwoo approached. "When I asked that question during the game, were you really telling me where you were going with Changmin?" "I-." He heard Sunwoo gasp then yelp.

He saw Changmin had done something to cause Sunwoo to baby his arm the way he did at that moment. "Sunwoo, can we talk outside?" Haknyeon was confused as to why Changmin asked if he was going to force him outside anyway. He watched them go out then quietly followed behind. "Sunwoo, what are you plotting this time?" "Nothing. I'm just accepting reality." "What kind of..." Sunwoo quickly moved over to avoid getting hit again. "Stop it, Changmin ! What are you doing?!" Changmin froze in place as he looked at a furious Haknyeon. "I don't want to see you near Sunwoo outside of work. There was no need for this. I'm disappointed in you." He grabbed Sunwoo's hand then dragged him over to the van and asked the driver to take them back to the dorm.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Does your arm still hurt? I think it might leave a bruise." He re-examined Sunwoo's arm again before finally feeling satisfied. "Thanks. Though, there really wasn't a need to bring me back here." "I didn't want you to be around Changmin any longer than necessary after that. Plus, the dorm was the only place that came to mind. I apologize." He let out a sigh then felt a hand stroking his hair. "Haknyeon, are you lying?" Haknyeon swatted his hand away then turned away from him. "When you lie, your eyes light up then dart away from whoever you're lying to." "That's not true." He heard Sunwoo laugh at his response.  _"Not only did he smile, but he's laughing. It's charming as always."_  He felt a hand on his shoulder then heard the younger ask him a question. "Was that the only reason?"

"Yes." he lied. He made sure to keep a straight face and was relieved when the younger bought it. "So, I guess you're not getting cake from the café today." Sunwoo said after a long period of silence. "I'm not too eager to leave anymore. I've gotten comfortable." "Well, this gives me a chance to bond with you. Let's watch a movie." Haknyeon remained silent as he watched Sunwoo scroll through movies before deciding on one.  _"I didn't really plan on going with him anyway. Fixing a broken bond is more important to me."_ He felt a strong grip on his thigh then looked over at Sunwoo. "You're thinking hard about something. Don't worry about anything and just watch the movie." "Right." He gently pulled the younger's hand off of his thigh then turned his attention to the movie.

Sunwoo looked over at the older and saw that he was battling sleep and was losing terribly. He positioned the older so that his head was lying on his lap. He felt this was a bold move, but he couldn't stand to see his bobbing head. "I just wanted a smile..." Sunwoo looked down at the older then wondered what he was dreaming about. The movie ended and the older was still asleep, so he picked him up and took him to his room. Just as he lied him down, Haknyeon wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down. "Haknyeon, that hurt..." He rubbed the bottom of his chin then pulled away, only to be pulled back. After a bit of tug of war, he successfully escaped Haknyeon's grip then watched the older for a bit before returning to the living room. Just as he was closing the door, Haknyeon had mumbled a "thank you" which went unnoticed by the younger.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! why do you think you haknyeon said 'thank you'?**  🤔


	9. Q&A

**Hi all! So I decided that I should do a Q &A before progressing with the story to see if any of you have questions about the story so far!**

**So, ask away!**

Q: why does sunwoo have to be so rude?  
 **A: well, it's part of the story. without it, then my whole plot flops.**

Q: So....are we gonna see side ships too? Bc I want BbangQ to happen 


	10. Chapter 8

Haknyeon awoke to the smell of food wavering into his room.  _"Is that...seafood pancakes?"_  He got up from his bed then let out a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen. "Look who decided to wake up." Eric teased. "You're annoying." "I try." This made Haknyeon roll his eyes then walk into the kitchen to see what was cooking. "You always seem to know when food is around, Haknyeon. I'm not sure whether it's a good or a bad thing." Haknyeon picked up a pair of chopsticks from the drawer then went over to where Chanhee was making the seafood pancakes. "Don't you dare. I can and will cut your fingers off." Haknyeon shivered at the thought then quietly moved away. "You can be so scary when you want to be, Chanhee." "Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, go wait like everyone else." Haknyeon did as he was told, mostly to avoid Chanhee's wrath.

"Chanhee, are you sure your calling wasn't culinary?" Juyeon asked followed by nods from a few other members. "I'm sure. Both require time and dedication you know and I've always wanted to be an idol." "Anyway, we still have to come up with two other songs to finish up our new album." Everyone looked down at their food after Sangyeon had brought them back to reality. "How about bittersweet songs? This album is about heartbreak right?" "I don't know Jaehyun, I'm worried that we might not be able to pull off bittersweet." Haknyeon nodded in agreement with Jacob who is usually right when it comes to their music. "Then what do you suppose we do Mr. Music?" Everyone looked at Jacob expectantly.

"We could do a small truth song and then a song for The B." He felt everyone's eyes on him and he hoped that everyone would agree to his suggestion. "Haknyeon, that's brilliant." Changmin gave Haknyeon a reassuring smile while giving him a high five. "I agree." Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo then gave him a thankful smile. Everyone else continued to murmur until Sangyeon cleared his throat. "We'll go with Haknyeon's idea. We'll save Jaehyun's idea for our next album." Everyone nodded in agreement then went back to eating.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Haknyeon, you're in charge of writing the lyrics for both songs." Haknyeon nearly choked on his drink when Sangyeon told him the news. "M-Me? Why me?" "You suggested it, so I assumed you had something in mind already. Am I wrong?" "Very wrong!" Sangyeon rubbed the back of his neck then let out a sigh. "You could always ask Jacob or Kevin for help. Don't sweat it too much." He started to protest once more but stopped as Sangyeon was already walking away. And just as luck would have it, Changmin walked in as soon as Sangyeon left.  _"Wouldn't surprise me if he was listening in..."_  "Yes, Changmin?" "I see I'm no longer a hyung to you." "Now you're being ridiculous. What do you need from me?" Changmin simply smirked then held his hand as he got down on one knee.

Juhaknyeon felt his face heat up as Changmin pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. "What do I need from you? Well, you, if I'm going to be honest." Haknyeon wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that and he hoped Changmin could see that he was uncomfortable with this situation. Unfortunately, Changmin didn't notice. "Listen, I need to get started on the two songs, so if you don't mind letting go of my hand..." Changmin did as he asked but once again made an uncomfortable situation by wrapping his arms around Haknyeon's waist. "Changmin , stop it. I'm getting a bit tired of how you've been towards me. I feel suffocated." He felt the older's arms move from around his waist. He took this chance to quickly make his way to Kevin's shared room then close the door behind him.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"So, what did you mean by a small truth song?" "Like, saying what's going on with us, but through something else. Like BTS." Kevin nodded then started writing things down. "Well, here are a few things we can try. Which one appeals to you more?" Haknyeon carefully looked at the options then decided on the third choice. "I think this one fits us better. Now for the lyrics, I want to make sure there's a portion for Sunwoo to rap as well as Hyunjoon." After discussing a bit, he and Kevin started writing lyrics for the new song.

"We can stop here for now. We'll probably have fresh and new ideas come tomorrow. Also, here." Haknyeon took the paper from Kevin then gave him a thankful bow. "It's looking pretty good already..." he gushed as he walked out of the room and right into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He looked up then let out a small gasp. "It's fine. Are you okay?" He was surprised to hear Sunwoo ask about his well being, considering he still thought of Sunwoo as a bully. "Y-Yeah. Are you?" "Of course. I'm not a weakling like you." This made Haknyeon pout angrily then walk away in a huff.  _"Did I mess up again...?"_ Sunwoo thought.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Hey everyone. I missed you all." Haknyeon waved as he watched viewers pour into his vlive. "Oh, that's a lot of hearts. We're already at 1k. Thank you so much." He looked at some of the comments and felt happy to be receiving so much encouragement. Some said that whatever he was doing was making him look healthier than before and to keep up with it while others said they were happy to see that he looked lively again. "Do you guys have any questions you want to ask?" He eyed the comments then saw one that caught his eye. "Are Younghoon and Changmin a thing? Sorry, but I can't say anything about that." He looked at a few more then saw they were mentioning Sunwoo.

He looked behind him then nearly freaked out when he saw him watching from the doorway. "Why are you just creepily standing there? Either come in or leave." He watched Sunwoo lie down next to him then greet the viewers. "I hope you all haven't been giving Haknyeon a hard time." "Sunwoo! Be nice." He and Sunwoo read a few comments then he noticed Sunwoo was staring at one in particular. "Sunwoo and Haknyeon look cute together. Well, I think so too. How about you?" Haknyeon could feel his face heating up, so he buried his face into a pillow. "Well, there's his answer. Any other questions?"

Haknyeon couldn't bring himself to look up in fear that a blush still colored his cheeks.  _"How could Sunwoo be so calm with such a statement?!"_  "We've been eating well and getting plenty of rest. Don't worry. Hey, they miss your face. Look up." He reluctantly raised his head then noticed they had so many hearts. "Sorry, I was just embarrassed by that statement. Don't say such frivolous things guys."

"Can you believe them?! Saying that we look good together?" He waited for Sunwoo to respond then felt anxious as he remained quiet. "Yeah, that was a bit much of them..." Haknyeon let out a sigh, completely ignoring the change in Sunwoo's tone. "How long were you standing in the doorway?" "Not long." "Why didn't you knock or come in?" "I was debating, but before I chose you had already turned around." Haknyeon nodded then stood up. "Well, thank you for the company. Now, you may exit." He noticed Sunwoo looked reluctant to go but did as he was told.

"Haknyeon." "Yes?" He watched Sunwoo take hold of his hands then close the gap between them. "You never answered me." Haknyeon found himself at a loss for words and unable to pull his hands away Sunwoo's.  _"His gaze is intense..."_  Haknyeon thought. "Well...not really...?" He felt his hands become cold as he realized Sunwoo had let go. Sunwoo turned and left as Haknyeon was processing the statement from the vlive and this moment with Sunwoo.  _"He looked disappointed with my answer..."_

**a/n:  ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! how do you think the songs will turn out? what's with sunwoo's strange behavior?**


	11. Chapter 9

After weeks of practicing and fine tuning the remaining songs, The Boyz were granted a day off. "Haknyeon, will you allow me to take you somewhere today?" Haknyeon put his phone down then shrugged. Changmin had been less protective and touchy and he was grateful for that. "I guess so. Is it just going to be us?" "Well, that was my intention." Haknyeon wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Changmin, but the others probably wouldn't help with this situation either. "Fine. Now go so I can get ready." After getting ready, Haknyeon waited for Changmin by the front door. "Sorry, almost forgot something."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

They walked side by side as Haknyeon took in the world around him. He had always been in a rush, so he couldn't properly appreciate the greenery around him. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me where I'm taking you." "I trust you enough. However, I'd hate to be disappointed." He saw Changmin slow down then stop in front of a shop decorated with flowers. "Is it just the two of you?" "Yep." He watched Changmin pay the guy then hold the door open for him. "Wow, this is beautiful." They walked through and made their way out to the back which had a few people sitting at tables underneath a gazebo.

"How did you find out about such a place like this? How much does it cost?" Changmin patted his back then ushered him to a seat. "That doesn't matter, but what does is you and what you want. Order anything you want off the menu, within a reasonable price." Haknyeon scanned the menu and couldn't decide what he wanted because they all sounded delicious. "I guess I'll go with the vanilla cream filled cookies and naturally a glass of milk to go with them." Changmin nodded then waved for the waiting waitress to come over.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" "I'm sure. Just enjoy yourself." Haknyeon was sure that Changmin would get hungry later, so he put the rest of them into a baggie that came with the order. "Follow me. There's a bit more to this place." Haknyeon followed as they passed through a flowery entrance. He watched as Changmin sat on a swing then patted the spot next to him. Haknyeon took the seat next to Changmin then he noticed the swing had started to move.

"Sorry for being overbearing. I couldn't stand Sunwoo being so close to you after what he did to you. I didn't want to lose you either. Still, I shouldn't use that as an excuse." "Well, I'm glad you realized. Though, I should've said something sooner. Why did you go and hit him that one time?" He waited for Changmin to respond but the elder didn't seem like he was going to give an answer. "Thank you." "For what, Haknyeon?" He felt his face heat up, so he looked towards the ground before giving Changmin an answer. "For being there for me during those bad times. And for this. You're a great guy." Haknyeon felt Changmin lift up his head then froze when he felt his lips on his forehead. "Thank you, Haknyeon, for existing." He noticed Changmin held his hand out to him and he took it. "I promise to never let go of this hand, no matter how tough it gets."

It was then when Haknyeon came to his senses. "You certainly don't mean that." "But I do." Haknyeon pulled his hand away, realizing the trick Changmin was trying to pull. "So this is how you try to get someone to like you? You get all crazy in the beginning then have them tell you off and you listen. Then you do this grand gesture, say a few words then hook, line and sinker?" "No, that's n-" "Save it. I don't want to hear excuses. I can't accept your feelings. I know you're gay, but I'm not. You just reaffirmed my sexuality." Haknyeon walked out of the place and started running.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

He felt déjà vu as he slowed down and looked around. Sure enough, it was the place he had met Park Jimin at. He knew he wouldn't run into him a second time as he sat down on a bench outside a store. "I must've hurt Changmin, but I had to let him know I wasn't interested. Though, I'm hoping he bought it..." He put his head in his hands as he thought of ways to mend their bond. He heard the sound of footsteps as they soon slowed to a stop near him. Haknyeon looked up then felt a tiny wave of relief.

"What brings you around here, Sunwoo?" "No one who stayed inside wanted me around, so I went out." He nodded then let out a small sigh. "I heard you went out with Changmin. Where is he?" "I don't know." "Then, what happened that caused you two to separate?" Haknyeon remained quiet, not entirely sure he wanted Sunwoo to know anything. "It's alright if you don't want to say anything. I'll just try to judge through your facial expressions." Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo and saw nothing but concern on his face. "You don't have to. I guess I can tell you." "I wont force you to do anything. Not like how I used to." Haknyeon shuddered as memories of the past ran through his mind.

"Well, Changmin took me to a beautiful place. I guess you could call it a bakery. Everything was fine until he kissed my forehead. I told him that I figured out how he gets others to like him, that I wasn't going to accept his feelings and that I was straight. Then I ran and ended up here." He couldn't tell how Sunwoo was feeling as he had an unreadable expression on his face. "That was pretty harsh. You simply could've said you weren't going to accept his feelings." "I know, and now I feel terrible." "Haknyeon." Haknyeon noticed a change in Sunwoo's tone as it had went from concern to curiosity. "Yes?" "Are you actually straight?" "No. I'm bisexual. Why do you ask?" Sunwoo shook his head then looked away from Haknyeon. "Are you straight?" It was then he noticed Sunwoo tense up and try to avoid further eye contact with him.

He stood up then stood in Sunwoo's line of sight. He started doing aegyo while asking Sunwoo to tell him.  _"It's amusing to see him so flustered. It's cute actually."_  Haknyeon thought as he watched Sunwoo admit defeat. "I'm not straight. That's all you're going to get." "That's not fair. I told you so it's only fair you do the same." Haknyeon huffed then walked back to his seat, only to trip over an air pocket that he thought he'd stepped over. He expected to fall forward and meet the ground, but instead was face to face with Sunwoo. "I-um, thanks." Haknyeon then noticed he was straddling Sunwoo and was about to freak out until Sunwoo placed a finger on his lips. "Let's just stay like this for a moment, okay?" "Okay..."

He was cursing himself mentally for agreeing then plotted to get him back for this. As much as he didn't want to admit it, doing this felt somewhat comfortable to him. Soon enough, he found himself wrapping his arms around Sunwoo's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. "Getting comfy now are we?" It was Sunwoo's words that broke him out of that comfortable trance and he stood up. "N-No, not in the slightest. I apologize for my actions. I'm going to head back to the dorm. Are you coming or...?" Sunwoo shook his head then motioned for Haknyeon to go on ahead.  _"That was surprising. Why didn't I move earlier?_ _This_ _is crazy."_

"Chanhee, I did something strange today." "As if you don't everyday." "I'm just going to ignore that. So, I tripped and was about to have a taste of Seoul ground but I ended up straddling Sunwoo. I felt comfortable with the situation and put my arms around him. I even rested my head on his shoulder!" "You like Sunwoo." Haknyeon looked at Chanhee in disbelief. "What? How else would you explain it then? A really close platonic friendship? As if." "But I don't feel anything for him, so it can't be that." Chanhee rolled his eyes then went back to studying.  _"Could_ _Chanhee_ _be right...? No, of course not. Not after everything he's done to me."_

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! do you think new is right or wrong? do you think haknyeon will catch on to sunwoo?**


	12. Chapter 10

It had been a few months since the release of the new album "Memories" and the top three songs were the two Haknyeon created with the help of Jacob and Kevin and one written by Sangyeon. They had already started on the next album, being the hard workers that they were. "I showered you with everything, but you never gave me the time of day. I did everything for you, why can't you look my way?" "That was good, Haknyeon, but we need more sad passion. Got it?" Haknyeon gave them a thumbs up then prepared himself to repeat his part.

"Good job as always." Younghoon told him as he gave his shoulder a pat. He looked at Changmin who only avoided his gaze. After everyone practiced their parts, they were free to go eat lunch and come back in time for dance practice. "Changmin." he called out as he approached Changmin. "Yes?" Haknyeon shifted then started fidgeting. "Things have been awkward between us and fans are taking notice. Are you still...hurting? It's been a few months since then." "Yes, I am still hurting. It wasn't a simple rejection, you know. Everyone heals differently, Haknyeon." He ran a hand through his hair then placed his hand on Changmin's arm. However, Changmin slid his hand off then walked away. "I don't want to hear anything else. See you at practice." Haknyeon let out a sigh then proceeded to walk out of the building.

He bought a few snacks from the convenience store then walked to the small park. He lied down on the grass and looked up at the mostly cloudy sky. "I don't know what to do anymore. He seems so against making up with me. Give me some help here world." He felt something wet hit his hand then his forehead. It suddenly started to pour as Haknyeon was forced to take refuge underneath the trees _. "How is this helping me?!"_ He jumped as he heard a clap of thunder sound.  _"I hate thunder. The universe is seriously messing with me right now."_  He once again jumped at the thunder clap and tried to hide himself. "Haknyeon! Haknyeon! Where are you?! Answer me!" He heard someone shouting and looked to see who in the world was calling his name.  _"_ _Changmin_ _..."_  "I'm over here!" he shouted with all the courage he could muster at that moment. He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was.

"Are you okay? Actually, scratch that. Dumb question." Haknyeon eyed Changmin. He was drenched and his hair dripped as it clung to his face. Did he just happened to get caught in the rain or was it something else? "Haknyeon? Are you listening? We're going back. Come on." Changmin held out his hand to Haknyeon and he gratefully took it. He squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed Changmin's arm every time the thunder would clap. "It's okay. I'm right here. It really is impossible for me to stay away from you..." Changmin had mumbled the last part but Haknyeon had heard him clearly. He decided not to ask about it as he wanted to hurry and get out of the rain.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"This was really sudden. It didn't say there would be rain in the forecast this morning. Guess they were wrong." Jacob said as he dried Haknyeon's hair while Haknyeon dried himself off. "Thank you, Jacob. I can take it from here. I need to change out of these wet clothes." "I have spare clothes in my bag. You can use those." Haknyeon gave Jacob a grateful smile then took the clothes with him to the restroom. Just as he exited after changing, he bumped into someone then apologized. "I came to check up on you. How are you feeling?" "Better now that I'm not soaking wet, Changmin. I think I'll be okay since the thunder claps will be muffled while we're in the practice room." Haknyeon immediately clung to Changmin as a loud thunder clap rang throughout the hallway. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just going to head to the practice room now." He quickly turned around and walked away, eventually rounding the corner.

"Sunwoo, how long do you intend on hiding there? You saw everything right? I hope you finally realize he doesn't really want you around as much as he lets on." Sunwoo stepped out from behind a corner then let out a snort. "He rejected you. He's just trying to smooth things over with you for the group." "So, you think you have a chance?" Changmin let a smirk form onto his face. After what Sunwoo had done to Haknyeon, there was no way in hell he could get him to fall for him. "No, I  _know_  I have a better chance than you. I heard he called you out on your 'get someone to like you' plan." "I didn't think he'd figure it out so quickly. Either way, at the end of the day, he comes back to me. I wonder why." Changmin had taken his leave after having said that, leaving Sunwoo pissed off and full of rage.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Left side, let's go over it again. 1, 2, go!" Changmin calmly watched as the left side did their part of the dance. "Sangyeon, you're a bit slow with the drop and you as well, Chanhee. Everyone else, just make sure to be more intense with it all." They practiced well into the night, attempting to perfect their dance. "Let's call it a night. You all look ready to collapse and die on me." They all gathered their belongings then made their out of the building and to the vans.

"Jaehyun, are you asleep?" He waited for an answer but received none. His sleeping pattern had mostly gotten back on track, but there were a few nights like this where he couldn't fall asleep. Haknyeon sighed as he slipped out of bed then sat on the couch in the living room. He unlocked his phone then started checking their Twitter feed. "Haknyeon." He looked towards the doorway and saw Eric standing in the doorway. "Why are you up? Is something bothering you?" "Chanhee is snoring again." "Oh. Then you can sleep in my bed. Go on and get some sleep." He watched Eric bow then walk away. Haknyeon felt a bit disappointed that nothing interesting had happened, so he started scrolling through the Twitter feed.  _"What's this...A secret feud going on between_ _Haknyeon_ _and_ _Changmin_ _of The Boyz. My theory is that they're only masking what's truly going on between the two..."_ He rolled his eyes then continued to scroll.

" _Who else thinks Sunwoo has a secret lover? We've all seen the way he looks spaced out sometimes."_  He looked at a few of the comments, some saying  _"He blushed when someone asked on a vlive then said he wasn't going to answer."_  while someone replied to that one with  _"They aren't allowed to date anyway. It's in their contract."_  Haknyeon chuckled at the comments then put his phone down.  _"If only they knew."_  he thought as the Canada couple came to mind. "Haknyeon, you're up late." "It's only a little past 12:40." "You should be getting sleep." He sighed as he looked over at Sunwoo. "It's been on my mind lately, but you've been nothing but nice to me. It's suspicious, very suspicious. How do you bully someone then do a 180 degree turn into a nice guy?" "I can't tell you."

It was then that Haknyeon decided to not let this topic drop out of sheer curiosity. "Why can't you?" "Because I don't want to." "Bullshit. Why can't you?" "Because I don't have to. I'm going back to bed." Sunwoo turned around to leave then felt a pillow hit his backside. "Don't walk away from me. We're not done here." "Well I am. Goodnight, Haknyeon. Saranghae." "Wait what?" He heard the faint sound of Sunwoo snickering, which told him it was only a joke. He let out a yawn then headed to Eric's room. He climbed onto the top bunk then made himself comfortable.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! so it seems like q knows some things. i also wrote this on a rainy day too.**


	13. Chapter 11

**~** **Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Haknyeon practically jumped out of bed then climbed the ladder to wake up his sleeping roommate. "Jaehyun! Wake up! You know what today is?" He heard a groan then immediately jumped off the ladder as Jaehyun swung his arm. "Why do you insist on doing this?" "Well, of course I would today. It's your birthday!" "Oh. Right. So, I'm assuming you got me something?" Haknyeon rolled his eyes then picked out fresh clothes from their closet. "So, no. Figured as much. All you do is spend money on food." "I do not. And I do have something, you're just not getting it now." "Suuuuuuure." Haknyeon exited their room then made a beeline for the bathroom.

"So, today is your day, Jaehyun. What do you wanna do?" Sangyeon asked. Everyone looked at Jaehyun who looked lost in thought. "Well, since we have the whole day, why don't we go back to Everland and actually go on rides?" Jaehyun looked at everyone who all gave him a nod of approval. They got themselves and prepared for their long trip to Everland.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"It's still as nice as I remember it being." Chanhee said as he dragged Hyunjoon with him in a different direction. "Guys, shouldn't we st-" Haknyeon started but stopped as everyone got into groups of 3 then went on their own.  _"So much for that idea...Wait, who's in my group?"_  He looked to his side and saw he was stuck with Sunwoo and Sangyeon. "Well, is there a ride you two are dying to try?" Sangyeon asked as he looked at a map of Everland. "Well, the viking ship seems like fun." "Then we'll go there first" Sangyeon walked on ahead followed by Haknyeon. He looked over his shoulder then noticed Sunwoo wasn't following. "Come on, we'll have fun." Haknyeon grabbed his hand then ran over to the ride. "Haknyeon, I don't really-" "I promise it'll be fun. You can sit next to me if you need to." "But-" Their turn had eventually come up and Haknyeon ushered him onto the ride.

The ride started and Haknyeon couldn't contain his excitement. It steadily got higher then he suddenly felt a hand grab his own. He looked over to see who it was and let out a tiny gasp. "Sunwoo, are you okay? You look pale." Before he could get a response, a bunch of screams and hollers erupted from all of the riders as the ride reached its peak point. He noticed Sunwoo was screaming, but it didn't sound at all that happy.  _"Is he scared?"_  The ride ended and he couldn't believe how fast Sunwoo had dismounted the ride. "Sunwoo, were you scared?" He let a smirk form on his face as he knew Sunwoo couldn't lie his way out of it. He did take a video of it after all. "Don't you ever drag me onto a ride without checking if I'm okay with it!" Sunwoo said with a raised voice.

Haknyeon winced at his cold and harsh tone. "I didn't know that you'd-" "Of course you didn't! You weren't listening to me at all! It's like your mind isn't even in that thick skull of yours." "What's going on? Haknyeon, why is he upset?" Sangyeon came over at the sound of Sunwoo almost at the point of yelling. "I took him on the ride and he's upset that I didn't take his feelings into consideration." "Well, then he has every right to be upset. Sunwoo, you choose the next ride. From now on, we'll be choosing the rides." Haknyeon nodded then followed behind them quietly. He didn't think Sunwoo would get so worked up over a ride that literally goes back and forth, increasing its height each time.  _"Maybe he is afraid of heights...I wouldn't have known something like that..."_

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

They rode a few more rides before breaking for food. "Sunwoo, I want to apologize for earlier, so I'll buy your lunch. But, keep it within a reasonable price, okay?" "Whatever." "We'll meet back here after an hour and a half. Got it?" The duo gave the elder a nod then saw him off. Sunwoo started walking to a food stand and Haknyeon followed. "I want one of those skewers . Actually, two." Haknyeon didn't ask any questions then ordered. He paid for the food and they surprisingly found an empty table despite how packed Everland was. He watched Sunwoo slide one of the skewers over to him then proceed to eat the one in front of him.

"Sunwoo." "What." "Are you afraid of heights?" He watched Sunwoo start hitting his chest then look down at his food. "So, I'm right?" He waited for Sunwoo to respond but the younger wasn't saying anything. "Okay, then, do you have a lover?" Sunwoo nearly knocked over his drink at Haknyeon's question. "What's with all these questions?" "It was only two..." Haknyeon looked at him expectantly then received an ice cold look from Sunwoo. "Shut it, piggy." Haknyeon blinked rapidly then immediately stood up. "What did you just say?" "Piggy. P-I-G-G-Y." He searched Sunwoo's face any hint of him joking but failed to see any. "I thought we were finally getting along, but I guess I was wrong." "Wait-" Haknyeon walked away then dialed Sangyeon's number. "What's up?" "Where are you?" Haknyeon nodded then hung up the call as he made his way over to where Sangyeon was.

"He said what?" "Shut it, piggy." Sangyeon let out a snort then cleared his throat. "Well, did you egg him on or something? I'm sure he wouldn't say anything without a reason nowadays." "You do realize saying nowadays makes you sound old." Sangyeon rolled his eyes then motioned for him to continue. "Well, I asked if he was afraid of heights. He didn't answer. So I asked if he had a lover. He didn't answer that either." Sangyeon shook his head then sighed. "Haknyeon, sometimes I wonder how dense you can be. What made you think he'd answer those kinds of questions? No wonder he lashed out." Haknyeon let out a huff but remained silent. Sangyeon did make a reasonable point after all. "So, it looks like you have to apologize, again. Let's try not to aim for a third time today. Now go." "Now?" "We can easily have someone else sing your parts in the songs." Haknyeon immediately got up and ran back to where he left Sunwoo. "Gets'em every time." Sangyeon laughed.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon looked all around the area but Sunwoo was nowhere to be found. "Right, I have a phone." He dialed Sunwoo's number then waited for him to pick up. "What?" "Where are you?" "At the fountain." Haknyeon face palmed himself as there were quite a few fountains. "Be more descriptive." "The one by the rollercoaster." Haknyeon hung up then ran to where Sunwoo was.

"There you are." Haknyeon said in between breaths. "Here I am." "I'm going to apologize once more to you. But not just with food this time. Look, I can be dense sometimes and I didn't take your feelings into consideration...again. I was curious and I wanted to know about you, I guess." Sunwoo slowly clapped then stood up. "Now, the food. Then I'll consider forgiving you." Haknyeon nodded then followed behind Sunwoo.

"These cookies are good. Do you want one?" Sunwoo asked as he held out the bag to Haknyeon. "Of course I'd want one." He reached for one and was once again fooled by Sunwoo. Haknyeon pouted then turned away from Sunwoo. "You're cuter when you pout." Hearing that made Haknyeon's eyes go wide and then he turned to face Sunwoo. "What?" "Pouting makes you look cuter. I'm sure everyone else would agree." He handed the bag over to Haknyeon and to his delight, there was one cookie left. "Are you tricking me again?" "No."

He slowly grabbed the bag then quickly pulled it to his chest. He took a bite and quietly moaned due to the sweet taste that filled his mouth. He blushed then looked at Sunwoo, who had a different look in his eyes than before. "Thank you." Sunwoo simply nodded then looked away. "Oh, there go Sunwoo and Haknyeon! Hey!" Haknyeon nearly dropped his cookie at the sight of Changmin jogging over to them.  _"I thought I had successfully avoided him..."_  He looked at Sunwoo who now replaced the loving look with one of distaste.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! do you think haknyeon should have his questions answered or no? what is q planning this time...**


	14. Chapter 12

"Changmin. How has your day been?" Haknyeon forced a smile onto his face to hide the worry that started welling up inside. "It's been all right, but now it's better because I've found you. Is it just you two?" "No. Sangyeon is in our group. We should be going anyway." Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo then noticed he was getting up from his seat. "If you don't mind, I-we want to spend time with Haknyeon here." "I do mind." He felt someone grab his hand then pull him away. "Sunwoo, let go. You're hurting me." He felt Sunwoo let go then was immediately pulled away from Sunwoo. "We'll be taking him now. Later." Haknyeon m tried pulling himself away from Changmin but doing so only made him hold on tighter.

"So, Changmin took Haknyeon. Well, one less child for me to look over. Anything you wanna ride now that Haknyeon isn't here?" Sangyeon looked over at Sunwoo and was surprised at how upset the younger looked. "Sunwoo, what's going on? You were upset with Haknyeon here and now you look even more upset that he isn't. You're confusing me here." "Changmin can't have him." "What?" Sunwoo looked away from Sangyeon then started walking away.

"Oh, I see. You like Haknyeon." Sunwoo tensed up and that was all the proof Sangyeon needed. "Bullseye. So, you're having trouble with not only your past actions, but Changmin too. Yeeeah, I don't see you two getting together." Sunwoo stopped walking and Sangyeon followed suit. "You think it's hopeless too?" "Well, yes. Who would want to date someone who bullied them?" Sunwoo sighed then shoved his hands into his pockets.  _"If only I had just been honest from the start..."_  "Don't look so deflated. I didn't say it was impossible. Who knows, maybe he's crazy enough to fall for you."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Changmin, can you let go?" "Let him go, Changmin." Younghoon asked in a sweet yet low voice. Changmin reluctantly let go then let out a sigh. "Are you okay, Haknyeon?" Juyeon asked as he checked his wrist. "No, not really. My waist feels like it's on fire." "Changmin." Younghoon hissed. "What? I-We couldn't have him taken from Sunwoo now could we?" "Still, that's no reason to be so rough." Changmin let out another sigh then smiled. "So, what do you want to do, Haknyeon? Are you hungry or want a drink?" Haknyeon shook his head and remained silent. He looked over at Younghoon who looked like he was in more pain than himself. "I'll go ride something with Younghoon. Don't worry, I'll be with him." Haknyeon dragged Younghoon away then started conversation when he felt they left Changmin's line of sight.

"You don't look too well." "No, I haven't been well." "Why? Are you sick?" Younghoon let out a chuckle then shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. You haven't found someone you like yet." "I still want to listen though. Maybe that's what you need, someone to listen to you." Younghoon sat on the edge of a low wall and Haknyeon followed suit. "I'm sure half of the group knows I really like Changmin. But, as you can see, he only has eyes for you. It's so one sided. A few have told me to just give up and move on, but they don't know anything. It's not easy just giving up and moving on." Haknyeon only nodded, not sure on how to console Younghoon on his love woes.

"I honestly thought he liked me back. Why? Well, we did plenty of things that people who like each other do, minus the kissing. We even cuddled once." "Oh...I'm sorry." He shook his head then gave Haknyeon a small smile. "The world needs people like me. So movies, books, etc. can be made. Or you know, scam people into buying things, making them think it'd help them win the one they love but it doesn't." "Well, that got deep quick..." "Sorry. It's a habit." Haknyeon nodded then noticed a familiar figured with their back turned to them. "Chanhee! Hyunjoon!" They turned around and waved as they walked over to them. "Didn't think we'd run into you guys. How has your day been?" Haknyeon sighed and that's all Chanhee needed to hear. "We can talk about it while we walk. Sorry, Younghoon. I'll be stealing him for a bit." "Just make sure to bring him back, or else Changmin will lose it. We don't need to make a scene here." "Right."

"So, what happened?" Haknyeon retold his entire day up until then. Chanhee wasn't sure how to react but hoped he could be of some use. "Well, things between you and Sunwoo are so shaky these days. Though, you have been getting along better. I have noticed a change in him. He looks at you more than he used to. I once caught him writing something down. It looked like a love song and it had your name in it. Don't quote me. So, my conclusion is that Sunwoo likes you. And you're too dense to realize that." "Well, actually..." Chanhee looked at Haknyeon with a face full of excitement. "You like him too?" "What? No. I was going to say I noticed him looking more. Always jumping to conclusions." Chanhee shook his head and looked at Haknyeon in disbelief. He just told him Sunwoo probably liked him and he simply brushed it off. "We should go back. I have a feeling Changmin is looking for Younghoon and I."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Everyone met up at the entrance then Sangyeon did a head count. "Where's Sunwoo?" Everyone shrugged which made Sangyeon let out a sigh. "I'll go look for him." Changmin piped up. "I think I should. After what I said today." Haknyeon took off back into Everland before Changmin could get his hands on Sunwoo or vice versa.

He looked high and low for Sunwoo at rides and near food places but the result was the same. "I have a phone. Why don't I think about these things?" He dialed Sunwoo's number but it went straight to voicemail. He tried again but got the voicemail once more.  _"Great. Do you mind helping me universe?"_  He started asking around and felt it was hopeless until one kind soul told him they spotted someone like him near a crane game. He ran over to the crane games and sure enough, there he was. "Sunwoo! What are you doing? It's time to go."

He watched Sunwoo bend down then take a stuffed toy from the machine then walk over to him. "Take it." "I, uh-" Haknyeon felt Sunwoo place it in his hands as he stepped forward. "There you go again, invading my personal space." Haknyeon said weakly as Sunwoo closed the gap between them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop it, I-" He was silenced as Sunwoo's lips met his. He tried pushing Sunwoo away, but it only made Sunwoo hold on tighter. He could feel Sunwoo's tongue demanding entrance and he put up a fight, but lost. He slowly melted into the kiss as his eyes started closing.  _"No! Push him away!"_  With all the might he could muster, he pushed Sunwoo back then made a dash for the entrance.

As everyone started getting into the vans, Haknyeon made sure that he and Sunwoo got into different vans. He sat in the back then watched as they pulled off from Everland.  _"Why did he have to go and do that? Why did I let him? Everything is okay between us, but he keeps pushing for something more. Strangely, I don't seem to complain much about it to him, or anyone really."_  "What are you thinking about?" Haknyeon jumped then faced the owner of the voice. "Nothing, just missing Everland, Eric." Chanhee turned around then gave Haknyeon a confused look. "When and where did you get that stuffed toy?" It took a moment for it to register in his mind that he still had Sunwoo's prize. "Oh. Sunwoo asked me to hold it for him. That's all." He looked out the window then closed his eyes, wishing he could forget the kiss.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! seems like sunwoo got balls. poor haknyeon, being kissed without consent. do you think someone from the group might've saw them?**


	15. Chapter 13

Haknyeon often found himself avoiding any kind of interaction with Sunwoo outside of business. He still couldn't get over the fact Sunwoo had done something without his consent. He still had the stuffed toy Sunwoo gave him, but he could never find the right moment to sneak it into his room. "Haknyeon. Haknyeon!" Haknyeon immediately turned to the owner of the voice then tried to hide his disappointment. "Changmin. What do you need  _this_  time?" Changmin chuckled then ruffled the younger's hair. "Just wanted to talk. Do you mind?" "Yes." "Well, I'm still going to. I want to talk about Sunwoo." Haknyeon quietly nodded as he hoped it wasn't about what he was thinking about.

They stepped out into the hallway then entered an empty room not far from the practice room. "The other day at Everland, why did you come back running?" "I told Sunwoo we were leaving and I was excited to be going back home after a long day of fun." "I call bullshit, but your answer doesn't seem flawed." Haknyeon smiled then received one in return. "Also, why did you volunteer to go find him when I could've done so?" "I see the way you look at Sunwoo. I didn't want anything to happen." Changmin gave him a shocked look then scoffed. "I wouldn't hurt a hair on him." "You did months ago."

Changmin rolled his eyes then crossed his arms. "Haven't you noticed that Sunwoo has been around you more lately? Doesn't it bother you?"  _"You're one to talk..."_  he thought. "It doesn't. Not as much as it used to. Guess I'm getting used to it." Changmin quietly nodded then held Haknyeon's hand. "If I can't have you, I'll make sure no one can." Haknyeon shook the elder's hand off then gave him a cold glare. "Don't you dare do that. Changmin, why are you being like this? Nothing is going on between him and I and nothing ever will. And I'm going to tell you again, I can't accept your feelings." With having said that, Haknyeon stood up and exited the room, heading back to the practice room.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Night fell upon their dorm as 12 boys decided to have a movie night. "What should we watch?" Everyone started throwing out genres and one most heard was horror. Haknyeon liked the occasional scare but horror movies really weren't his thing. "I'm surprised that a few chickens wanted to watch horror." Kevin teased as he looked at Juyeon and Jaehyun. The movie soon started as any horror movie would. They all screamed when a jump scare happened and Haknyeon felt himself shaking.  _"Wait, that's not me..."_

He looked over and saw Sunwoo squeezing his arm with wide eyes. The movie continued on with a few suspenseful scenes and a few more jump scares.  _"He looks scared out of his mind. The poor thing."_  Haknyeon pulled Sunwoo close to him then slowly stroked his hair.  _"I'm only doing him a favor 'cause I'd want someone to do the same for me. That's all it is."_  The movie finally ended and everyone let out sighs as they started to get up. "Let's not do this again. Watch a horror, I mean." Most nodded in agreement as they went off to their respective rooms. Soon, only Haknyeon and Sunwoo remained.

He realized he was still comforting Sunwoo then quickly stopped and gently pushed him away. "Thanks." "No problem. I'd want the same done for me." He eyed Sunwoo as the younger looked like he had more to say. "I was really out of line back at Everland with the kiss. I didn't think, I...I just felt..." Haknyeon tilted his head in confusion to Sunwoo's apology. "Just felt what?" "I acted on my emotions. I'm going to be honest with you." Haknyeon quietly nodded. Sunwoo shifted multiple times before finally saying what he needed to. "I like you." His eyes grew into saucers at the confession. "I've liked you for a long time. In the beginning, I didn't know how to deal with them because it was new to me. So, I expressed them negatively. It was that day that I apologized to you in the park that I decided to give in to these feelings."

Haknyeon was speechless and could only look at Sunwoo. "I wish I had given in earlier, but I guess it's too late for that. Sangyeon is probably right. I apologize for suddenly dumping all of this on you. I'll head to bed now." Haknyeon grabbed his wrist then looked up at Sunwoo. "So, this is why you did that 180 degree turn. And when I asked about the lover...you thought of me." Sunwoo didn't bother to look at him as he nodded. He let go of the younger's wrist then ran to his room.

He came back to the living room and held out the stuffed toy to Sunwoo. "Take it back." He waited for Sunwoo to take it back but the younger seemed very reluctant. "Take it, Sunwoo. I can't keep this. Now that I know the meaning behind this, it gives me an even better reason to give it back." As cold as he was sounding, he had somewhat grow attached to the stuffed toy. It was cute after all. Haknyeon watched Sunwoo take it from his hands then walk away. He knew he had done the right thing, but yet a small part of him felt that none of this was right.  _"I'm probably just tired. It is late."_

He went to the kitchen to make some tea to help him sleep. Haknyeon quickly took the teapot off the stove as it had started to whistle then began pouring the hot water into the mug.  _"First_ _Changmin_ _and now Sunwoo. Why do they like me? Especially Sunwoo. He treated me literal scum of the earth until-"_  His train of thought abruptly stopped as something hot was burning his hand. "Holy shit!" He immediately rushed over to the sink then started running cold water over his hand. He heard someone walk into the kitchen but didn't bother to turn around.

"Haknyeon, are you okay?" He knew this voice all too well. "I thought you went to bed." "I was, but I wanted to give you back the stuffed toy. Think of it as a friend giving a friend a gift." "Fine, whatever." Sunwoo looked at his hand as Haknyeon pulled it out from under the cold water. "It doesn't look serious, so that's good." He felt Sunwoo take his hurt hand then give it a kiss. "Hope that helps." Haknyeon could only scoff as he turned off the cold water. Sunwoo gave him a small smile then walked back to his room.  _"You fool._ _Thank_ _you though..."_

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! soooo, this is awkward. how will haknyeon treat him now that he knows? (even tho new literally told him)**


	16. Chapter 14

Their bittersweet album was coming along well, as well as the music video for one of their songs. Unfortunately, everything had to be postponed due to Chanhee losing his voice temporarily. Everyone had to constantly reassure him that they didn't mind the setback.

"Hey everyone, it's your boy, Haknyeon. Joining me today is Chanhee. Unfortunately, he can't speak, but he insisted on doing a live with me." Chanhee looked at the comments then showed a few to Haknyeon. "Chanhee is thrilled to see the encouraging comments from all of you. It means a lot." Chanhee nodded then made a heart with his hands. After a while, Haknyeon ended the live then let out a sigh. "I hope your voice comes back soon." Chanhee nodded then started writing. "You're going to go rest? Alright, I'll inform the others." Haknyeon left the room then headed over to the room the others were in. "Chanhee is resting so, let's keep it down." The others nodded then went back to playing Jenga. "Ah! You lose, Eric! You have to do the punishment." Everyone excitedly watched Eric down a small cup of lemon garlic juice then run out of the room. "Was it too much for him?" Jacob asked as he stood up to go check on Eric. "I'll come with you, Jacob." Everyone watched the Canada couple exit then set up to play another round of Jenga.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon eventually stood up then left after the game of Uno finished. "I'm going to check on Chanhee. I'll be back." He walked upstairs then walk into the room that was just above the one he was just in. "Chanhee, are yo-" He looked around but Chanhee was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he went to the restroom." He checked in the restroom but he wasn't there either.  _"Was he kidnapped?!"_  Haknyeon ran downstairs then swung open the door. Everyone looked up at him, wondering what the hell was going on with him. "Chanhee isn't there. Yes, I checked the restroom and all other rooms too." Everyone looked at each other with faces full of worry.

"He doesn't go off on his own without telling anyone. This has to be a joke." Hyunjoon said as he slammed his fist onto the table, surprising everyone and knocking some cards off the table. Hyunjoon's phone started ringing and he was quick to answer it. "Hello? Oh, okay. Okay. See ya." Everyone looked at Hyunjoon waiting for answers. "That was the manager. He's out with Chanhee buying food for all of us and he forgot to tell someone he was leaving." "Don't scare us like that, Haknyeon." Sangyeon scolded. "Sorry..."

They heard the door open and saw Chanhee come in with various fruits and drinks. "We...practice...?" Hyunjoon shushed Chanhee then slid a notepad and a pen over to him. "Write it down." Chanhee rolled his eyes then started writing down what he wanted to say. "Yeah. Are you feeling up to it?" Chanhee gave them a thumbs up then started picking up a few fruits. Soon the fruits were devoured and they planned to go practice after letting the fruits digest for a bit.

"Younghoon, you're still not doing it right. Carefully watch me." Changmin started doing the motions slowly while looking at the mirror to see if he was paying attention. "Got it? Now try it again." Changmin carefully watched as Younghoon went through the motions. "It's not perfect, but it's good enough for now. Keep practicing when you have time." Haknyeon looked at Younghoon to see if the older was okay with how harsh Changmin was to him. No one said a word during the rest of their practice session.

Juhaknyeon noticed Changmin and Sunwoo had slipped out of the practice room while the rest were oblivious. He worried that Changmin might try something again but he couldn't leave as he was helping Chanhee.  _"I hope everything is okay."_

Sunwoo crossed his arms then leaned against the wall. "What?" "I heard your conversation the night before. He said 'Take it' more than once. Why?" Sunwoo snorted then glared at Changmin. "None of your business. You've been real creepy since our day out at Everland." Changmin chuckled then slammed his hand on the wall next to Sunwoo. "I  _always_  get what I want. I don't care what I have to do to get it." "Are you seriously going to commit murder just for a boy?" Changmin raised an eyebrow then pushed up from the wall. "Maybe. Watch your back, Sunwoo." "Changmin, I'm sure you've already lost the race." Changmin quickly turned around then grabbed Sunwoo by the collar. "You sure have a mouth, don't you? You should learn when to shut up." Changmin let him go then went back into the practice room. "Crazy ass..."

Haknyeon saw Changmin come back in then Sunwoo a few seconds later. He noticed neither looked the same way they left, especially Sunwoo.  _"Did they have a fist fight...?"_  "Like...this?" He immediately turned back to Chanhee then showed him the move again. He noticed Chanhee  had started writing on a notepad then held it up for him to see.  _"Why are you staring at Sunwoo? Does someone have feelings?"_  "N-No. It's just that he and Changmin are secretly at each other's throats so I was worried that something bad might've happened out there..." Chanhee chuckled then started writing again.  _"Sounds like you care about him."_  "Of course I do. He's a fellow group member and a friend." Chanhee rolled his eyes then wrote something else down.  _"You know exactly what I meant by caring about him. I saw you two back at Everland."_  This made Haknyeon blush and Chanhee let out a laugh followed by a cough. "I don't know what you mean." Chanhee once again started writing.  _"Don't play dumb. I saw that kiss. You looked pretty into it."_  "Hey!" Haknyeon hit Chanhee on the arm then glared at him. Chanhee shrugged then went back to practicing.

They all arrived back home and immediately took off for their beds. "Jaehyun." "Hm?" "I feel a hollow spot inside of me. I don't know what it is and how long it's been there." "You'll be fine." Haknyeon stared up at the bed above him then rolled onto his side. Sure enough, there sat the stuffed toy looking at him.  _"I was supposed to give you back, but you ended up back here."_  He felt a smile creep onto his face as he held the stuffed toy.  _"I hate how cute you look."_ He then thought of Sunwoo back at Everland as he was playing the crane game.  _"That fool, he couldn't even hide the smile on his face as he received the prize..."_  He let out a sigh then rolled back onto his back.  _"I never did properly turn him down did I? Maybe I should..."_  He felt something pull inside as he thought of letting Sunwoo down.  _"What was that...I must be imagining things."_  He looked at the time on his phone. It read 1:07am.  _"Would he even be up? Well, probably not. I'll do it tomorrow."_  He covered himself with his blanket then closed his eyes as he held the stuffed toy close.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! what to write here...i wonder what the stuffed toy is.**


	17. Chapter 15

"Sunwoo, let's go out and do something today. How does going to the beach sound?" "Isn't it cold today?" "No one said we were going into the water." Sunwoo agreed then grabbed his coat. Haknyeon ushered him outside and then they got into the van. "Did you plan this?" "Maybe." After a while of traveling, they arrived at the beach. "So, why did you ask me to come here with you? And don't say you just wanted company." "I wanted to confess." Sunwoo looked at Haknyeon and waited for him to finish. "I like you. I've liked you for a while now. I didn't realize it until recently." Sunwoo hugged the older and felt the older return the gesture. "Sunwoo. Sunwoo! Sunwoo!"

Haknyeon watched Sunwoo rub the sleep out of his eyes then look at him. "Can we go outside for a bit? After you're fully awake, though. I need you to be conscious." Sunwoo nodded then Haknyeon took his leave. He scrolled through Twitter as he waited for Sunwoo.  _"_ _Chanhee_ _lost his beautiful voice. We can only pray that it's not permanent."_  He saw a few more talking about Chanhee's voice along with the occasional ad. "I'm ready." Haknyeon ushered him outside then sat on the top step.

"Sunwoo. I didn't do it properly last time. Your feelings, I can't accept them." "I know that. I got that vibe when you tried giving back the stuffed toy." Haknyeon felt a bit of pain in his heart as he heard the small crack in Sunwoo's voice. "I'm sorry. If you want the stuffed toy back, it's on my bed." "No. Keep it. I can see you like it a lot." Haknyeon nodded then listened as the birds chirped along with the rustle of the leaves in the wind. "Changmin cares a lot about you. Why not give him a chance?" He felt a tiny sinking feeling as Sunwoo said that. "I don't see him like that. Plus, he's overbearing. It's suffocating. If he could be more like-" he stopped as he realized what his next word was, which was  _"you."_  "More like?" "More like a gentle person." he lied. Sunwoo seemed to buy it as he didn't question further.

"Haknyeon." "Hm?" "I don't regret telling you my feelings nor having them for you. Anyone should feel lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Haknyeon felt a blush creep onto his face.  _"This has been happening often lately and it's getting annoying."_  he thought. "Thank you, Sunwoo." "I'll go on ahead back in. And thank you, for properly turning me down." He heard the front door open but not close. He looked behind him, but Sunwoo wasn't there, just a partially closed door.  _"Sunwoo..."_

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Has anyone seen Sunwoo? We were supposed to study together." "Have you checked his room? Maybe he's in the bathroom." "No, he's not in either room." Haknyeon felt a bit worried as he might've caused Sunwoo's disappearance. "Just call him and ask him to come back. Simple." Everyone watched as Kevin put his phone to his ear, only to move it a few seconds later. "Voicemail." "What is this boy doing..." Haknyeon felt the guilt hanging heavy over him as he's long since convinced himself that it's his fault. "Should we go find him?" "We should. Who knows? He could be in trouble." Everyone split up into groups of two and Haknyeon was left by himself.

He walked all the way to the park by the company then took a look inside.  _"So my hunch was wrong. I wonder if the others have had any luck."_  He checked his messages but none were positive. He walked into the company building then went up to the practice room. He opened the door and saw Sunwoo, practicing alone. "Sunwoo." He saw the younger trip then turn around to face him.  _"Puffy eyes. God, seeing that hurts."_  he thought. "The others are looking all over for you. We were worried that something might've happened. Why is your phone off?" Sunwoo sat down then took out his phone and turned it on. "I needed alone time."

Haknyeon could only look down at the ground at that moment. "You can sit down, you know. Since you're here, maybe you can help evaluate me." "Okay..." Sunwoo put his phone to his ear then waited for the other person to pick up. "Hello? Hi, Jacob. No, I'm not hurt. Don't worry, I'm with Haknyeon. Yep. Got it." Haknyeon watched him slide his phone over to him then stretch a little bit. "Start the song when I give the signal." He waited for whatever signal it was then started the music as soon as he saw Sunwoo's hand movement.  _"Clever. Making a heart...Even after being rejected, he still continues to flirt."_  He carefully watched Sunwoo dance to the song and felt completely mesmerized by his movements. The way he moved was smooth and every step looked sharper than a knife. After the song finished, he couldn't look away.

"Well?" Haknyeon snapped out of his daze then cleared his throat. "It was great, but you did 2 steps after instead of 3. You also forgot that it's opposites. Right hand and left foot." Sunwoo nodded then made mental notes. "You don't mind continuing to help, right?" "I don't mind. I'm amazed to see that you're practicing on a day off."

After an hour or so, Sunwoo finally decided to stop. "It's almost perfect. Once you get your facial expressions in then it'd be complete." Sunwoo gave Haknyeon a wide grin and a brief hug. "All thanks to you. Thank you." Haknyeon noticed strands of hair sticking to Sunwoo's sweaty face. "Here. Wipe your face." Haknyeon passed him a towel and watched the younger dry his face. He felt something warm form inside his heart.

"Haknyeon, you don't look too good. Do you need to...you know..." Sunwoo imitated what he meant and Haknyeon shook his head. "Are you going to stay here a bit longer or go back?" "I'll stay." Haknyeon nodded then lied down on the floor. "You aren't leaving?" "How can I, knowing that you cried and could possibly do so again? We're friends and friends are there for each other." Sunwoo lied down next to him then let out a sigh. "Even if I try to convince myself that I should stop liking you, I can't. It's not easy. Though, I'll keep trying, for you." Hearing this made Haknyeon's break a little inside.

He couldn't imagine how Sunwoo had been taking this.  _"I did the same thing with_ _Changmin_ _, yet I didn't fret over him like I am now with Sunwoo. Maybe because he's younger than me..."_  His phone had started ringing, so he took it out and checked the caller ID. He declined the call then put his phone on silent. "If you want to cry, then cry." He watched Sunwoo bury his face into his chest then eventually start shaking.  _"This hurts to watch..."_  He gently gave Sunwoo's back a few pats then let out a sigh.

"Is it all out or is there more?" Haknyeon looked down at his shirt once again to see the mess Sunwoo left. "Who called you?" "No one important. We didn't need them interrupting us." Haknyeon stood up then grabbed a tissue from a tissue box they had in the practice room. He dabbed at his shirt then felt his stomach rumble. "Hey, why don't we go get some food? I'm sure you're hungry too." He heard Sunwoo stand up then grab something from somewhere. He grabbed his coat then exited the building with Sunwoo.

 _"I still feel bad about this morning...I kind of wish I could take it back, but I have to be honest. This is driving me crazy."_  "Haknyeon, are you sure you're okay? I can always get the food and you can head back to rest." Haknyeon shook his head then opened the door to the fast food place. They took their seats then Haknyeon started scanning the menu. "We can just get a large order and share it. Is that okay with you, Sunwoo?" The younger nodded then decided with Haknyeon on what they wanted to eat.

"I think we should head back now. Kevin is probably upset." "Right...I guess I'm ready to go back." Haknyeon noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes. "We can take a small detour on our way back. Your face is saying you don't want to go straight home." "You could tell? I thought I had a pretty good poker face. You're amazing." They paid for their food then started walking towards the small park. "Oh. Didnt think we'd come here." Haknyeon took a seat on a bench and Sunwoo followed suit.

"About this morning..." "There's more?" "No, well, yes. I said I couldn't accept your feelings and that's true. But, don't..." Haknyeon became silent, unsure of what to say that wouldn't confuse the boy. "...don't change. I think you're a good guy... _that I could get to like..._ " He felt a hand hold his own then saw Sunwoo smiling slightly. "Hearing that from you makes me happy, but also sad. I do hope one day you'll change your mind and look at me, the real me." Haknyeon felt his heart swell and a blush creep onto his face.  _"This kid..."_

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! such an interesting development.**


	18. Chapter 16

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Haknyeon lightly tapped his pen against the table and so did Juyeon. "Did you write anything?" Juyeon looked up from his books and waited for an answer. "Yeah, but now I really wish I had Kim Namjoon's IQ of 148." Juyeon laughed then wrote down a few answers. "Don't we all? Either way, you look like you're struggling somewhere. Let me see." Haknyeon showed Juyeon the part that was giving him trouble. "Oh, this part of Korean history. It's always a toughie. So, what you do is..." Haknyeon listened closely as Juyeon gave him tips on how to remember key points. "I never looked at it that way. Thank you, Juyeon." They continued to study a while longer before breaking for a food break.

Haknyeon had a craving for grapes but then stopped when he actually saw them.  _"You're going to ruin our image if you keep pigging out the way you do."_  He shook his head to rid himself of the thought but it didn't seem to want to go away. This has happened plenty of times before, but this is the first time it wouldn't go away.  _"I should talk to someone. No, maybe not. I've been fine up until now, so I'm doing something right."_  He reached for the grapes again but ended up closing the fridge altogether.  _"At least I won't look as big as a pig." "No one would want you as their bias if you look like that. I'm surprised you even have fans." "You're going to ruin our image if you keep pigging out the way you do."_  He held onto the counter for support then sank to the floor as he started to quietly sob.

He didn't know how long he'd been crying until he heard someone calling for him. He quickly wiped away any traces of tears and blew his nose. "Haknyeon, do you want to study more or is this good enough for today?" "Let's pick up tomorrow. I suddenly lost the energy to study." Juyeon sighed then shrugged. "Korean history can do that to you." Haknyeon watched Juyeon walk away then tried to grab some grapes from the fridge.  _"I can't do it..."_  He closed the fridge once more and heads back to his own room.

He heard a knock a while later and saw Sunwoo standing in the doorway.  _"No, no, no, no, no, no..."_  Sunwoo waved then left, which confused the older.  _"I was sure he'd come in. Was I secretly hoping he would...?"_  He sighed as he hugged the stuffed toy close to him. He dialed someone's number and they pick up after a few rings. "Yeoboseyo?" "Hey, Chanhee. Are you still out? I want to talk to you..." "Yes, I'm still out but I'm coming back. Just give me about 10 minutes. Do you want to talk outside? It's pretty nice out for a cold day." "That sounds good. See you." He hung up then rolled onto his right side. Haknyeon decided that it was for the best to let someone be aware of how he really is.

"So, what's up Haknyeon?" Haknyeon eyed Chanhee as the elder took a sip of his bubble tea. "They haunt me day in and day out." "What does?" "Sunwoo's words. I can't even go in the fridge at this point, Chanhee. At first, I could just shake it off and eat, but now? I'm lucky if I can even get myself to touch something in the fridge. And no matter how many times I keep telling myself to stop wanting Sunwoo around, it just makes me want it more." Haknyeon was at the point of pulling his hair as he looked down at the ground. He felt someone wrap him in an embrace then start rubbing his back. "Cry. We both know that's what you need to do now." Haknyeon felt tears stream down his face as if a dam had just been opened. "Why did you keep something like this to yourself?" "I thought it wouldn't have gotten serious. And when it did, I was scared to say anything in fear that I'd be told to stop my idol activities. I love being with you all."

Chanhee continued to comfort the younger, hoping it was doing something to console him. "About Sunwoo...lately you two have been distant. Tell me what happened." Haknyeon wiped his cheeks then pulled back from Chanhee's embrace. "He told me one day that he liked me and I was surprised. The stuffed toy...he actually gave it to me and I was trying to give it back ever since, but I grew attached to it. So, the following day, I told him that I couldn't accept his feelings. That was also the day we went out searching for him. Whenever I'm around him, I feel warm and weird. But when I'm not, I feel empty. I often find myself just wanting to be near him just to be near him. I guess it's 'cause I got used to him hanging around me so much..."

Chanhee wiped a few tears from Haknyeon's face. "You're not going to like this, but, you're starting to grow to like him. As more than a friend." Haknyeon blankly stared at Chanhee trying to understand.  _"Is that even possible? He's the reason why I'm like this."_  Chanhee could see the conflict on the younger's face then started regretting his choice of telling him. "Well, it's up to you on what you want to do now. You could let your feelings for him grow, or, you could try to make them disappear. I'll tell you now, a close friend to a close friend. I don't recommend trying to make them disappear, you'll hurt yourself more than the other person." Haknyeon took Chanhee's hands in his then gave his hyung a weak smile. "What would I do without you, hyung?" New chuckles then looked up at the sky. "I don't know, Haknyeon."

Sunwoo has noticed that Haknyeon hadn't been looking well lately, so he planned to cheer up him up with his favorite food and game. He had seen him go outside so he planned to wait a bit before inviting him back in. After a bit, he walked towards the front door then opened it a bit before his heart shattered. "...but, you're starting to grow to like him. As more than a friend." Sunwoo took a step back then leaned on the wall for support.  _"So he likes someone else. I should've expected this, but..."_  He quietly walked back to his room then flopped down onto his bed.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Here, open your mouth." Haknyeon hesitantly opened his mouth then Chanhee quickly put the food into his mouth before he closed it. "I know you don't want to seek therapy, but I think it would be best if you did. I know that it means taking a break from being an idol." Haknyeon nodded as Chanhee fed him another piece of food. "Can we ask the company to not give the truth out? Like, fabricate a lie?" "Well, I'm sure the company would want the same thing as well." He let out a sigh then noticed he hasn't seen Sunwoo at all. "I'm going to go talk to Sunwoo. I kind of miss his presence." Chanhee nodded then started eating the rest of the food.

"Sunwoo...?" He looked around the room then noticed a game and some boxes of food on the floor. He noticed Sunwoo was lying on his side and was perfectly still. Haknyeon walked over and saw that the younger was asleep, with traces of tears evident on his cheeks.  _"I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be nicer from now on."_  He ran his hand through Sunwoo's hair then noticed the younger started to stir. "Haknyeon...?" "That's me. If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" Sunwoo blinked then his eyes widened in surprise. "I-I had a bad dream. I was strapped to a bomb. Yeah..."

Haknyeon wasn't sure if he could believe what Sunwoo told him, but who's to say he wasn't lying? "Sunwoo, this is going to sound strange, but, don't...don't stop liking me." "That is strange. After rejecting me, you want me to keep liking you?" Haknyeon rubbed the back of his neck then looked anywhere but at Sunwoo. "Okay." This made him look at Sunwoo then he surprisingly gave him a hug. "Haknyeon, you're being strange. Are you sleep deprived?" Haknyeon shook his head and looked Sunwoo in the eyes. "I'm just accepting reality."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! well, escalated. hopefully they'll be happy.**


	19. Chapter 17

Everyone had started to notice that Haknyeon had become closer to Sunwoo than ever before. Everyone except Changmin was thrilled with this new situation. However, their excitement was only short lived when Haknyeon said he had something important to tell all of them.

"I won't be able to be with you all for a while. I...I have to get therapy." Everyone stared at Haknyeon wide eyed. "What for...?" Sunwoo asked weakly. "That doesn't need to be answered. All you need to know is that he won't be able to do promotions with us for a while." Everyone nodded and remained silent. Haknyeon couldn't take the silence, so he grabbed a coat and left the dorm.

He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter at this point. "Haknyeon, wait. I'll come with you." Haknyeon turned around then stopped so Sunwoo could catch up. "I didn't think anyone would come after me, let alone you." "It's my fault isn't it? I'm really sorry. I know sorry won't change anything, but I do want you to know that I regret everything." Haknyeon didn't respond and started walking again with Sunwoo walking by his side. "How long will you be out? Do you know?" "No." Silence fell over them then Haknyeon held Sunwoo's hand. "Come visit me, okay?" Sunwoo nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "The group will do fine without me, right? It'll be like I never left, right?" "Haknyeon, it wouldn't be the same without you and you know that." Haknyeon let out a low chuckle then stopped walking. "I must be crazy..."

Sunwoo simply looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" "I've started to like a bully." "You mean...me?" Haknyeon looked up at the sky and let out a sigh. "Yeah. Crazy isn't it? I don't know when it started, but I suddenly found myself missing your presence when you aren't around. You make me feel something I haven't in a long time." He felt arms wrap around his waist then pull him close. "Sunwoo..." Sunwoo hushed him then whispered in his ear. "I'll live up to my part and never stop liking you. So I want you to do the same. Can you do that?"

Before Haknyeon could respond, he felt Sunwoo's arms leave his waist then heard a grunt. "Changmin!" Changmin ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the fallen Sunwoo. "I should've done this earlier. Haknyeon, are you really going to accept this guy over me? After all I did for you way back when he was practically torturing you?" Juhaknyeon's mouth went dry as he couldn't formulate any words. Changmin stepped on Sunwoo's chest while looking him in the eye. "You're lucky we're in public. Otherwise, your ass wouldn't be seeing the light of day right now."

Haknyeon pushed Changmin off of Sunwoo then glared at him. "This is exactly why I refused you! You're way too aggressive and possessive! Sure, Sunwoo had a rough period, but unlike you, he doesn't randomly attack other people who are interested in the same person as him. You're crazy!" Changmin looked at him in shock then looked down at the ground. He ran past them and eventually out of sight. "Sunwoo, are you okay? Does your chest hurt?" "A little bit. I had it coming though. But, I'm curious as well. Are you choosing me over him?" Haknyeon looked away as he bit his bottom lip.

They walked through the front door of their dorm then Younghoon walked over to them. "Is Changmin with you?" Sunwoo shook his head then quietly explained what happened so that the other's couldn't hear. Younghoon immediately rushed out, confusing Sunwoo but Haknyeon knew exactly why. "Haknyeon." He looked at Hyunjoon who gave him a smile. "We'll all come visit you whenever we can. We wish you a speedy recovery." Everyone nodded in agreement and Juhaknyeon couldn't have felt any happier at this moment.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Changmin wiped his cheek with his sleeve as he swirled a twig in a pond. "I figured you'd be here." He looked up and saw Younghoon approaching. "What do you want?" He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. "I want you to be happy. But, this whole Haknyeon thing is making you miserable. Sunwoo told me everything. Haknyeon has practically given himself to Sunwoo, Changmin . There's no room for you." It was that last sentence that had Changmin in tears. Younghoon slowly stroked his hair as he turned him around so he could cry into his chest. "Even after all this hell you've put me through, here I am, comforting you. It really shows how hard I've fallen for you."

The day had finally come for Haknyeon's first appointment with a therapist. Of course he was nervous, he had never done something like this. "Ju Haknyeon, right?" the therapist asked. He quietly nodded then looked around the room once more. It wasn't anything fancy, it was quite welcoming, comforting at that. "So, your problem. You can't eat because you're scared. Do you mind explaining?" He explained the situation to her and she quietly nodded while writing notes. "Well, it's a good thing you finally decided to get help. Though, it would've been better had you come earlier." He nodded then sighed. He hoped doing this would really help.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! let's hope the therapy works out.**


	20. Chapter 18

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Haknyeon let out a sigh as he entered his room. He had been staying somewhere else ever since he started his therapy sessions. They had helped him as he can now eat without fear, but sometimes it came back without warning. The others had visited him at his new place, except Sunwoo and Changmin. He expected it from Changmin, but from Sunwoo? He covered his face with a pillow then let out a tiny scream.  _"I miss him. Why hasn't he come yet?"_  He heard a knock on his door then heard a familiar voice. "Haknyeon, it's me. Someone wants to see you." He got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw his therapist and someone hiding behind her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be two rooms over." She stepped aside and revealed Sunwoo. "Come in." Sunwoo stepped in then sat down in a chair.

"Why haven't you come until now?" Sunwoo rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged. "I see..." "How have you been since, you know..." "I've been great lately. With the occasional scare here and there." Sunwoo nodded then looked around the room. It wasn't anything special. It had dark green walls, a bed, a desk, the chair he currently sat in and a dresser. "Oh, I brought you something." Haknyeon gave him a questioning look then watched him pull out the stuffed toy from the bag he had. "Wow, thank you. I'm sure this'll help me sleep better." Sunwoo gave him a smile and he returned the gesture.

The room was deathly quiet as both weren't sure what to say. "I missed you." "I missed you too." Haknyeon stood up then straddled Sunwoo. "The others visited me. I always looked for you when they did. I always believed that you were just busy. Were you really?" "I uh, yeah. I was busy. I'm sorry. I worried you didn't I?" Haknyeon nodded then rested his head on Sunwoo's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel that this was right, that he belonged there. "Sunwoo, I feel like my feelings are growing more." "Really? That's good to hear."

He looked at Sunwoo and he felt himself cup his face. "Hak-" He silenced him with a kiss. He felt Sunwoo asking for entrance and he let him. They eventually broke apart for air. Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo who had a blush coloring his face. "That was sudden." "I-I'm sorry. I just-" "Felt. I know the feeling. Well, how did it feel?" "Like a firework show." Sunwoo laughed then buried his face into Haknyeon's neck. "I wish we could stay like this, but I have to go." Haknyeon reluctantly got up then watched Sunwoo walk to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay."

"He's lying. He's not lying. He's lying..." He continued to mull this over until every petal had been plucked. "He's lying. He wouldn't lie to me, right? Of course not!" He rolled onto his side while clutching the stuffed toy close. "Hopefully he visits soon, right?" He held out the stuffed toy then let a smile form on his face. A knock on the door instantly erased his smile as he got up to see who was there. "Haknyeon, it's time to eat. Care to join me?" "Sure." He followed his therapist to the communal dining room like he had done many times before.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

A new day had begun as the sun's rays penetrated Haknyeon's room. He slowly opened his eyes but something seemed amiss. "What did I do?" He held his head as it was pounding. No matter what he did, he couldn't remember anything _. "I don't want to go see her today. She's been creeping me out lately. But, the more I attend, the sooner I can be cleared."_ He gathered his necessities then made his way to the communal bathroom.

"Here, have some of this." His therapist placed some food onto a plate in front of him and he ate it with no problem. "You seem to be getting better..." He gave her a nod then noticed that she looked like she had more to say. He completed the rest of his exercises with ease and was told he could be cleared within a week at this rate. He bowed to his therapist and exited the room. "Looks like they're not working well...time to amp it up."

He heard a knock on his door then saw someone come in. "Miss? What are you doing here?" "Oh, just leaving your medicine. You know you have to take it twice a day." He nodded then watched her place the cup down on the desk. "I'll take my leave. See you later." She closer the door behind her then let out a sigh. "Hopefully this works..."

He went over to the cup then looked at it's contents. "It looks more cloudy than usual." He let out a groan as someone had again knocked on his door. He opened it and saw Sunwoo holding a book. "This is the book I've been wanting to read. How did you know?" "I simply observe." Sunwoo stepped inside then noticed the cup on the desk. "What's that?" "Oh, just my medicine. Just gotta take it twice a day."

Sunwoo looked inside it and noticed it was pretty cloudy. "I don't think you should drink this." Haknyeon gave him a confused look then picked up the cup. "Why not?" "Seems suspicious to me. Give it here." Haknyeon and Sunwoo fought over the cup which eventually spilled its contents on the floor. "Now look at what you did." "Yeah, I might've just saved your life." Haknyeon rolled his eyes as he got a towel from the dresser then started cleaning the mess. "I'll be cleared sometime next week." "Wow, that's great news. It's all happening so fast too." Haknyeon tossed the towel towards a pile then nodded in agreement. "Maybe it wasn't as serious as we thought." "Haknyeon." The older looked at him and it sent his heart into a frenzy. Haknyeon thought the younger looked nervous so he pulled him into an embrace.

"I want to get out of here. I don't like my therapist anymore. She's really creepy. So are the others in this place. There was a patient who came in the same time I did, but she looks nothing like she did when came in. She looks worse." "I knew it. That drink could've harmed you." "How? I've been drinking it for 2 months and a few days now. I don't look or feel any different." Sunwoo eyed Haknyeon. His natural hair color had started taking over what was left of his blonde color. His eyes seemed to lack the luster and life it used to have. He looked a bit thinner too. "Are you sure? You look thinner to me..." Haknyeon looked at himself but couldn't understand what Sunwoo was saying.

"Whatever you do, don't drink that medicine anymore if you want to get out sooner." Haknyeon nodded as he trusted Sunwoo, someone he's known a lot longer than the people he was with now. "And one more thing." Sunwoo gave him a kiss on his forehead which made him blush like crazy. "I'm sure my time is up by now. Stay strong." He quietly waved as Sunwoo exited his room which felt darker the moment he left.  _"Is there something wrong with this place? Yet it's state of the art and had nothing but positive reviews."_  He flopped down onto the bed then stared at the ceiling.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! bet this place is involved in some shady business.**


	21. Side Chapter

**~So this chapter is basically just for side ships. It's also here to relieve tension. Enjoy~**

**~Keb (KevinxJacob)~**  
Jacob was strumming his guitar as Kevin was lying down on the bed with his eyes closed. "Play a song, Jacob. Our song." "I've played that song 5 times now, Kevin." "What's wrong with a sixth time?" Jacob lightly chuckled then started playing the song. Kevin got up from the bed then walked over to Jacob who was sitting in a chair, playing. "I love the way you look when you play. It's full of passion and love." Jacob stopped playing then gave Kevin a smile. "I love the way you hug me. It makes me feel safe and secure." He gently placed the guitar to the side then felt Kevin pull him into an embrace. "I hope we last forever, because I want to learn more about you every day." "Me too, Kevin. Me too." They shared a long passionate kiss before Jacob started playing the song once again with Kevin leaning against his leg.

 **~NyuJoon (NewxHwall)~**  
"Should I wear this top or this one?" "You look ridiculous in both." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then decided on the first one. "Chanhee, for once could you be affectionate?" He didn't receive a response, so he let out a sigh. He started hanging up the shirt along with the other clothing items. "You know how I am, Hyunjoon." Chanhee walked over to Hyunjoon then kissed his cheek. "I can be affectionate when I want to be." Chanhee soon found himself on his back looking up at Hyunjoon. "You're wearing that sweater again. I told you not to or else this would happen." Chanhee smirked then pulled Hyunjoon down for a kiss. They eventually parted then Hyunjoon buried his face into the crook of Chanhee's neck. "Why are you always like this when we're alone?" "Because what if someone were to walk in on us?" "So what? It's not like they don't do the same thing." Chanhee sighed then wrapped his arms around Hyunjoon tightly. "I get embarrassed. Embarrassed by showing PDA, not being with you." Hyunjoon laughed then closed his eyes. It was moments like this that he wished time would stop.

 **~HyunYeon (HyunjaexJuyeon)~**  
The duo was fast asleep. Jaehyun was the big spoon while Juyeon was the little spoon. Jaehyun was the first to wake up. He looked over and peered into Juyeon's face. "You look cuter when you're asleep." He gently stroked Juyeon's hair then noticed the younger started to stir. Juyeon rolled onto his other side so that he was facing Jaehyun. "Hello there, handsome." Jaehyun chuckled then sat up. "I was talking about me. I was looking at my reflection in your eyes." Juyeon laughed as Jaehyun scoffed and moved to get up, only for Juyeon to pull him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" "Anywhere that doesn't have you there." "You don't mean that." "You're right." Juyeon wrapped himself around Jaehyun, making it impossible for the older to escape. He planted kisses all over Jaehyun's face and neck, causing the older to squirm. "You're doing more than tickling me, Ju. So I suggest you stop." "What if that's what I wanted?" Jaehyun bit his bottom lip as Juyeon placed one more on his cheek before retreating. "Don't ever leave me." "I promise."

 **~Bbang** **Kyu (YounghoonxChangmin)** **~**  
Younghoon and Changmin were playing card games like Uno, Go Fish, Old Maid, etc. "You're bad at card games, Changmin." "Am not. Watch, I'll win this round." Unlike he predicted, he lost. "I'll go get us some water." Younghoon stood up then left the room. Changmin sighed as he eyed the cards. Things have been better with Younghoon and Changmin couldn't deny that one fact. "Here." Changmin caught the water bottle then took a sip before continuing his game with Younghoon.

 **~SangRic (SangyeonxEric)~**  
Sangyeon was giving Eric a piggyback ride throughout the dorm before pausing to break. "Eric, you're not as light as one would think. Are we done?" Eric slid off of Sangyeon's back then hugged him from behind. "Yeah. I want to just cuddle and chill." They did just that as they got comfortable on the bed in Sangyeon's room. "Are the others going to find it weird that we're a thing?" "So what if they do? What matters to me is you and your happiness." Eric squeezed the older and received a smile in return. "Your happiness is my happiness, you know." Sangyeon chuckled then pulled the younger closer. "You can really be a handful, but it keeps things interesting. You always have me looking forward to a new day everyday." Eric blushed and his mind had gone blank. "You'll always be my favorite maknae, Eric." "I wouldn't want it any other way." Sangyeon kissed Eric's forehead then let a smile creep onto his face. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep." "But Eric-" He sighed as the younger was already drifting off.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i tried to be cute with it and failed.**


	22. Chapter 19

**~Time skip: 4 months~**

It has been months since that therapy office that Haknyeon stayed at was shut down after an investigation was conducted there. They were deemed to have been unfit and committed a few illegal activities. Haknyeon was one of the few lucky patients who weren't completely scarred for life.

Haknyeon scrubbed the plate in his hand as the water ran. He was glad to be back with his second family. They seemed to be happier than he was. "Haknyeon! Do you need help?" "No, I don't, Chanhee. Thank you." Chanhee sighed then leaned against the counter. "We don't mean to make you seem like you're fragile and incapable of doing things. But after everything you've been through, we just want you to know we're always here to help." "Is that so? Would you all come and help me at the drop of a hat?" Chanhee bit his bottom lip then looked at Haknyeon's back. "I would. You're like my best friend. The others are just close friends. So, if you cry, I cry." Haknyeon turned off the faucet then faced Chanhee. "You all cared so much about me. So much that you practically shipped me away to an insane asylum!" He stormed out of the kitchen then out the front door. He found himself doing this more often, so it wasn't strange that the others stopped going out to fetch him.

"Haknyeon, you're storming out again? Why don't we just go somewhere this time?" "Where?" "The beach." Haknyeon scoffed then glared at Sunwoo. "And how are we going to get there? Our kind managers are off today and we don't have any money on us right now." Sunwoo whipped out quite a few notes and change. "You look like you had this prepared from the beginning." "What if I did?" "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

They arrived at the beach and Haknyeon took off his socks and shoes before stepping into the sand. Sunwoo followed suit then placed his shoes next to Haknyeon's. "It's beautiful and relaxing isn't it?" Haknyeon didn't respond to Sunwoo's question and simply stared at the horizon. "Sunwoo, you're like the sun, brightening up my dark and cloudy world, even though you were the cause of it. It's so weird." He took steps towards the ocean then stopped as the water had come up to his calves. He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and knew exactly who it was. "I fell for my bully."

Haknyeon wasn't sure how long they were standing like that, but his legs started to hurt. "Sunwoo, do you mind? I want to sit." He felt himself be dragged down as Sunwoo sat down. "Can you warn a person before you do things like that?" "Haknyeon..." "What?" Haknyeon took notice of Sunwoo's slow response. "You're different. Even to me, you're slightly harsh." "You think I've changed? What if you're the one who's changed?" Sunwoo remained silent as he pried himself off Haknyeon. "Haknyeon, let's go back. It's losing its luster." "We can, but-" Haknyeon started to say, but Sunwoo was already far ahead.

"You're back. And sandy." Younghoon said as he looked over the two. "Try your best not to leave sand everywhere, you know how Eric gets." They nodded then went to their rooms without a word.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"He's not the same to you? Now it really has to be true if you of all people is saying it." Younghoon said as he gently stroked the sleeping Changmin's hair. "He doesn't have the same liveliness. His eyes used to glitter but now they look cloudy. I bet it's cause of that sham clinic." "Well, that might not be a bad theory. Chanhee is our last hope, since Haknyeon is closest to him at the moment." Sunwoo sat up then glared at Younghoon. "I mean, if we're going to be honest. I'm sure you're still his number 1."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Well, he isn't wrong. You are different. Not just with how you look but mentally too...It's slightly concerning to me." Haknyeon popped another blueberry into his mouth and shrugged. "I don't understand. I'm still me, I haven't felt a change." Chanhee bit his bottom lip then decided to speak his mind. "Haknyeon, you've become a jerk. You treat us like trash. And Sunwoo, I'm sure he's noticed that you aren't your adorable, loving self. Correction, we've all noticed. Now I'm here, as a friend, as a family member, and I want to know what in the world is going on with you." Haknyeon sighed then looked away from Chanhee. He couldn't deny that he found something about himself amiss but not big enough for him to care about. "I don't know myself, Chanhee. I just feel bitter and upset. And Sunwoo...I really do care for him, but I was wrapped up in me that I couldn't see him." "Why do you feel upset and bitter?" "I'm upset that you all sent me to such a place without doing a through background search! How could I just forgive something like that? And Sunwoo...he was the only one to notice something was weird with the place...the rest of you just..." Haknyeon had started crying and Chanhee immediately rushed to embrace the younger.

"We know saying sorry won't erase what you had to go through, but that doesn't mean you should change your whole demeanor. Now, why do you feel bitter?" Chanhee continued to rub circles on his back as he calmed down enough to speak. "I'm falling for Sunwoo. I don't like it. It's weird, it's strange. Yet, I can't stay away from him and I always end up running into his arms." "So, you don't want to be with him?" Haknyeon shook his head then spoke to Chanhee softly. "I just don't want to repeat the past. I don't want to go all in but the other person only goes half way." Chanhee had stopped rubbing his back and pulled away from the younger. "I'm sure this time will be different. Just go for it." Haknyeon looked at Chanhee with his blurry vision and hoped, really hoped that things would be okay from now on.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! yeah, so this got dark. things will get better, i swear.**


	23. Chapter 20

Haknyeon felt someone shaking him, thus awakening him from his slumber. "Haknyeon hyung." "Oh, Sunwoo. What's up?" Sunwoo bit his bottom lip then shook his head. "Sorry for waking you. I suddenly can't remember what I wanted to say." Haknyeon was still half asleep and was unaware of Sunwoo's nervous behavior. He lied back down and quickly fell back asleep.

He woke up and muffled sounds coming from the living room.  _"How long was I out...? I slept like a rock."_  He stood up then stretched before making his way to the living room. "Look who decided to finally wake up." Haknyeon glared at Hyunjoon who shrugged then took a bite out of his chicken. He noticed that he and Chanhee were practically cuddling while watching some cooking show on TV. He opened his mouth but then closed it as he figured he already knew the answer.  _"Not everyone is here. Even Sunwoo. He would've told me that he was going to go out, right? Well, we're not really dating either..."_  Haknyeon ate a few spoonfuls of cereal before taking a seat on the floor in the living room. "So, what is this?" "I think it was called Master Chef. It's pretty intriguing." He turned his attention back to the TV as he wondered what Sunwoo was up to.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon grew bored of staying indoors, so he quickly washed and got dressed to go outside. He didn't have a set destination in mind, so he decided to walk around. As he walked towards a coffee shop, he noticed a familiar figure with someone he didn't recognize.  _"Sunwoo? Who's that girl?"_  He crossed the street then entered a store just so he could observe the two. His heart broke into millions of pieces as he watched them interlock their hands.  _"So this is why he's been distant. I should've known better...At least I found out before I..."_  He remembered the small box he's had hidden somewhere in his shared room. He came back to reality as he noticed that they were walking away to some place else.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this. But, better now than later."_  He followed them to a park that was much bigger than the one by the company. Haknyeon's anger and jealousy rose by the minute as he continued to watch them. They had already sat down on the grass by a small pond. A part of him wanted to rush in and demand answers, while the other wanted to just end things all together. Finally making up his mind, he walked over to the two then cleared his throat. He couldn't help but feel hurt at Sunwoo's surprised look. "So, this is why, huh? I figured something was fishy. Just when I finally decided, I see this. I was a fool to believe you, Sunwoo." He looked at the girl then scoffed. "You must feel like the luckiest bitch in the world, landing such a big catch like him. Well, I hope you're fucking happy." He took one last look at Sunwoo then walked away, ignoring his shouts.

Haknyeon wanted to cry, but he couldn't find the tears to do so. He looked out towards the water that flowed underneath the bridge.  _"I don't get it. He's done nothing but hurt me, yet my heart still beats for him. I must be sick in the head."_  He let out a sigh then pushed a few strands of hair to the side. "Yo!" He looked around, wondering if he was the one being yo'ed at. "It's you again." He looked to his left and saw someone approaching. "You know me?" "Sure do. Did you fix the things that were troubling you back then?" It suddenly clicked in his mind who this person was. "Well, yes, but now I have yet another problem to fix." "Good things seem to pass you by." "They sure do." Haknyeon rested his head against the stone wall then felt someone pat his back. "I'm sure one day your luck will change. I won't ask about your problem, but, always make sure to have a cool head and think rationally." "Do you mind if I take a picture with you? I have this friend who literally adores you and-" He noticed that Jimin had taken his phone and typed something in. "So, you still want that photo, uh, what's your name?" "Uh, yeah. And it's Haknyeon. Ju Haknyeon." He wasn't aware of what just happened as he took the selfie with Jimin.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

He took out his phone and saw that Sunwoo had called again. He opted to turning off his phone and heading over to the practice room at the company. He entered the practice room and was relieved when he saw no one inside. After a while, he heard the door open and Chanhee walked in. "Hyunjoon isn't with you?" "He decided to stay in case you came back. There's something wrong, isn't there? Don't you dare lie to me." "Yes, there is. Sunwoo doesn't want me anymore." Chanhee looked at him in confusion. "I saw him being close with a girl." "You sure it wasn't his sister?" Haknyeon nodded as he's seen quite a few pictures of Sunwoo's sister. "Oh. So I'm guessing you confronted them and left." Haknyeon nodded. "Well, I hope you did the right thing."

They couldn't control their laughter as they decided on having their own karaoke session in the room. "Why'd you have to sing it like that? You could've killed me." Chanhee somehow managed to shrug in between his laughing fits. After a while, they finally calmed down and wiped away the remaining tears in their eyes. "Chanhee, I think I did make the right choice." Chanhee gave him a smile then helped him up off the floor. "Just know that I'll be here for you now and always." Despite what his mind was telling him, his heart was saying the opposite.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! the end! or is it?**


	24. Chapter 21

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Despite what Haknyeon told Chanhee and himself, his heart continued to beat fast whenever he was around Sunwoo. Though, he made sure he wasn't around Sunwoo whenever the chance came. He'd often find himself going to Chanhee to curb his touch cravings, but he knew that Hyunjoon would kill him if he knew that he was doing this. What really hurt him, was that Sunwoo gave little effort in talking it out with him.

 _"I guess this is how Younghoon hyung felt when_ _Changmin_ _was all over me. It is more painful."_  Haknyeon sighed as he watched Sunwoo rap along with the others. "Sunwoo, I feel like you've lost your edge. Do you need a break? Someone else can rap your part." Sunwoo shook his head then motioned for them to continue. "Haknyeon, I'm a bit worried about him. I didn't want to tell you this before, but he doesn't look well. Juyeon told Hyunjae who told Hyunjoon who of course told me that sometimes he hears crying coming from Sunwoo's bed. I mean, it may not be related to you, but I thought you'd like to know." Haknyeon looked away from Chanhee and back at the boy who was currently rapping with passion.  _"You idiot. You're the one who decided to toss me away, so why are you crying?"_  After everyone had gone over their parts, they took a small break and would head over to the practice room afterwards.

Haknyeon pulled Sunwoo far enough away from the others so that their conversation couldn't be heard. "Haknyeon, what's-" "Are you seriously crying at night?" Sunwoo looked at him wide eyed and that was all he needed. "Why? For what reason do you have to cry at night? I should be the one crying. I should be the one who's hurting. Aren't you happy with that skinny bitch?" "Haknyeon, you may think I'm spouting nothing but bullshit, but it wasn't what you thought it was. She was just a childhood friend of mine. And she's a lesbian." Haknyeon scoffed as he glared daggers into Sunwoo. "I don't believe you. No matter how I look at it, it sounds like a well thought up fib." Sunwoo shook his head then placed his hands on his shoulders. "It's the truth. You're the only one I..." Haknyeon waited for Sunwoo to finish, but he never did. "Keep lying. See where it gets you in life." Haknyeon walked away but stopped when Sunwoo had finally said what was on his mind.

"You a bit worse than when you left to go talk to Sunwoo. What happened?" Haknyeon remained mute as Sunwoo's words replayed in his mind. "Haknyeon? Are you alive?" Chanhee sighed and gave up as Haknyeon was completely lost in thought. "Chan~" Chanhee felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. "Stop it, Hyunjoon. You know how I feel about this." He pried Hyunjoon's hands off of his waist then took another look at Haknyeon. "He's been like this since he went to go talk to Sunwoo. He won't even tell me what happened." Hyunjoon shrugged as he lied down next to Chanhee. "I didn't know how to respond. I just walked away. I wanted to just blurt it out, but my mind said I had made my choice. I feel awful." Chanhee patted his back and spoke his words of wisdom. "For once, listen to your goddamn heart you idiot. I'm sure he told you what happened and for a guy who's practically head over heels for you, I don't think he'd lie to you. So stop pushing him away and just fuck him." Haknyeon choked on his saliva at Chanhee's last sentence. "Was that really necessary?!" "Well, it got a reaction out of you, so yes." Haknyeon rolled his eyes then looked around for Sunwoo. "Alright, we're starting now, so everyone up."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

It was now nighttime and the boys were heading off to their bedrooms. Haknyeon found himself unable to sleep as Chanhee's words now also replayed in his mind. He decided to get up and move to the living room so he wouldn't disturb Jaehyun and Juyeon.  _"Why is romance such a difficult thing? Is this what some people go through before they get their happy ending?"_  he thought as he lied down on the couch. "You're awake too?" He immediately shot up at the familiar voice. "Sunwoo, why are you up?" "Couldn't sleep." He walked over to the couch then sat far away from Haknyeon. "Sunwoo, about earlier..." He stood up and was now hovering over the younger. "I thought I could handle it. Handle distancing myself from you after what you did. I can't. I guess I'm at the point of no return, just like you." He felt Sunwoo pull him down so that he was now straddling him. "Sunwoo, I don't think now is a good time." He bit his bottom lip and he thought he'd start drawing blood as he fought back the urge to kiss the younger. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to hold you..." Haknyeon slid off Sunwoo's lap then let out a sigh. "I just can't seem to believe you."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Haknyeon woke up and took in his surroundings.  _"I fell asleep on the couch..."_  He tried moving but felt strong arms keeping him in place. He rolled onto his other side and was face to face with Sunwoo. "You look so at peace..." He kissed Sunwoo's forehead then moved himself as close as he could to the younger. "So you listened to me, huh?" Chanhee walked over to the couch then sat on the floor. "It's not what it looks like. I couldn't bring myself to believe him..." "Oh." "It really hurt to see him with someone else and to make it worse is that she isn't a family member." Chanhee sighed then gave Haknyeon a serious look. "You're being an idiot. I hope you realize it before it's too late." The duo then noticed Sunwoo started to stir from his slumber. "Morning." "Did you sleep okay? There's only so much room here." Sunwoo nodded then released Haknyeon from his hold. "Well, remember what I said, Haknyeon." Chanhee stood up then made his way into the kitchen.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i wonder why haknyeon is having difficulties believing him.**


	25. Chapter 22

The Boyz waved to their fans as they took their assigned seats. Once they were situated, they started letting the fans come up. It was unusual for Haknyeon to not be sitting next to Sunwoo, but he felt it'd be best if he didn't. "Hi Haknyeon oppa." a fan said cutely. "Hi there. Thank you for coming all the way out here to meet us. Is there anything you want to ask me?" He noticed the fan was looking everywhere but at him.  _"She must be really flustered."_  "Oppa, why were you gone for a few months?" "It was important family business. I'm sure you saw the announcements." He talked to the fan a bit longer then waved to her. The rest of the day continued like this with fans asking about his absence or other personal matters. The Boyz waved goodbye to their fans as they headed back to their designated room.

"Chanhee, so many of them asked about my absence during those terrible months. It was tiring." "Well, at least you weren't asked to calculate numbers." Haknyeon laughed then looked around. "Still seeking out Sunwoo, huh? Just admit it, you made the wrong choice and you don't care anymore and that you want to be with him." Chanhee noticed that Haknyeon wasn't paying him any mind then looked in the direction he was staring at. "Of course." Chanhee dragged Haknyeon with him outside and into a small empty room.

"What's preventing you from following your heart, huh?" "What do you mean?" Chanhee face palmed himself then gave Haknyeon a serious look. "There's something going on in your mind that's clouding your judgment right now." Haknyeon gave him a solemn look then felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'm just thinking about the past, that's all." Chanhee gave him a confused look as he started feeling sorry for the younger. "Care to tell me the story?" Haknyeon slowly nodded. "I met a boy some years back in a park. My heart beat wildly as I watched the boy from a distance who was usually reading a book. I didn't know what was going on because I never had feelings for someone of the same sex. One day, I gathered up courage to speak to him and I weakly spat out a "Hi." He laughed at me which made me pout. He said, 'Pouting made me look cuter than I already was.' I turned tomato red then walked away out of embarrassment. After that day, I never saw that boy again, my first guy love. Or crush, whichever you prefer." Chanhee didn't know what to say so he just nodded. "Though, what does it have to do with this situation?" Haknyeon shrugged as he exited the room, heading back to their room as he didn't want to answer the question.

"Haknyeon, can we talk?" Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo as fear started welling up inside of him. "We can." Sunwoo took a seat on the floor in front of his hyung. "Please believe me. You're my world, Haknyeon. You mean everything to me." Haknyeon's face twisted into one of anger and disgust.  _"You know I love you baby. Please believe me."_  "Stop it." "But Hak-"  _"Why don't you believe me? I'd never lie to you."_  "Stop it!" He didn't know that he had yelled until he looked at Sunwoo's scared expression. "I-I'm sorry...I think I need fresh air." Sunwoo pinned him to the couch, preventing his escape. "Haknyeon, what's wrong? I'm not asking about forgiveness now, I'm asking about your well being. You sounded upset, hurt, even a bit scared..." Haknyeon found it impossible to look Sunwoo in the eyes. "Is it so bad that you can't even tell me...?" "N-No..." Sunwoo pulled Haknyeon into an embrace as he whispered comforting words into his ear.

"I told Chanhee...the false story...I feel bad about it." "Would telling him the true story make you feel better?" Haknyeon nodded as he stood up and walked to Chanhee's room. Chanhee could feel the seriousness coming from them, so he kindly asked Eric to leave. Eric did as he was told and went to bother Sangyeon. "So, why does Haknyeon look like the undead?" "I lied to you earlier. That wasn't the real story." "I'm aware of that. So, what is the real story?"

Haknyeon looked at Sunwoo with tears flowing from his eyes after he had finished. "Haknyeon..." Sunwoo couldn't help but embrace him as he planted kisses all over his face. "Well, after that sob story, I hope you both know what you need to do now, especially you, Haknyeon." They both nodded as they exited the room. "I'm hoping for the best for the both of you..."

Haknyeon felt his phone vibrate, so he took it out of his pocket and checked.  _"From Park Jimin? Since when did I have his number?"_  He read the message then sent a reply back.  _"I wonder what he wants."_  "Who was that?" "No one important. Now get off of me before I break you." Sunwoo did as he was told then watched Haknyeon leave the room.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! y'all thought you've seen the last of jimin. well, surprise.**


	26. Chapter 23

Haknyeon slowed to stop at the bridge and waited for Jimin to arrive. "Haknyeon!" Haknyeon looked over and saw Jimin waving. "So, why did you want to hang out today?" Jimin remained silent as he walked on ahead of Haknyeon. They arrived in front of a coffee shop and Jimin went inside.  _"A lot of things seem to happen at this coffee shop..."_  He went inside then noticed Jimin was sitting at a table with another person. Jimin gestured for him to come over and so he did. Unfortunately, that was when everything went down hill.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Chanhee, have you seen Haknyeon?" Chanhee shook his head as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Maybe he went out for fresh air. Some alone time?" Sunwoo looked at Hyunjoon then back at Chanhee. "Do I even want to ask?" "No. Now shoo. We don't know where your husband is." Sunwoo rolled his eyes as he left the two alone.

"You're not going to greet me? That's okay, I guess. I wouldn't have expected you to." Haknyeon looked at Jimin who mouthed a "sorry" to him. "Why are you here?" The person rubbed the back of their neck then gave him a sheepish smile. "I missed you." "After all these years, now you miss me? That's a funny joke." Haknyeon stood up to leave but the person sat him back down. "I know what I did was wrong and I thought he and I had something that we were lacking. But I realized my mistake. I never cared for him the way I did for you." "Then why were you making out with him like I never existed?!" Haknyeon was furious at this point. Jimin could see it clearly as he ushered the two outside. "I don't want to see your face ever again, Jungkook!"

Haknyeon walked away, only to be caught in Jungkook's embrace. "Let me go, you sick man." "Haknyeon, I just want to smooth things over with you and possibly start over." "Why would I want to start over with a cheater like you?" He eyed Jungkook out of the corner of his eye as he fought to break loose of his hold. "Because deep down, you still want me, don't you?" Haknyeon had stopped fighting back and Jungkook took advantage of this. "Even after all this time, you hoped that I'd come back for you. That I'd tell you that I still love you." "I didn't." Jungkook was taken aback by Haknyeon's response. "What?" "I've long since moved on, Jungkook. I have someone else in my heart now that I don't ever want to lose. But because of what you did to me back then, it's hard to trust him." Jungkook finally let go of Haknyeon. "God damn you, Jungkook. I hope you're happy. I pray that you die alone." With having said that, Haknyeon walked away from them.

"Haknyeon, wait!" Haknyeon kept walking despite Jimin telling him to wait. "I want to apologize to you. I...I knew about them, but I was afraid to tell you." This made Haknyeon stop in his tracks. "You knew about it the whole time? And you didn't tell me? So, you were the one that had the nerve to come and comfort me that day?" Haknyeon faced Jimin with a cold expression. "You're just as bad as the perpetrator, Jimin. Imagine how your fan would feel if I told him about what you did." Haknyeon turned around and made his way back to the dorm.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Oh, welcome...back...?" Jacob said as he watched Haknyeon run to his room.

Haknyeon covered his face with his pillow then felt hot tears on his cheeks.  _"Why did he have to come back? I was completely happy, well, mostly happy without him."_  He heard his door open and close but didn't look to see who it was. "Haknyeon, you're crying. Is it because of me?" Haknyeon removed the pillow from his face as he looked up at Sunwoo. "I need you..." Sunwoo had understood as he pulled him into a hug then gave his cheeks kisses.

"Do you feel okay with telling me what happened?" "I met him again." "Jungkook?" "Yes." They remained silent until Haknyeon broke the silence. "He wants me back. I told him that I have someone else, but I'm afraid he won't give up easily..." Sunwoo gave Haknyeon a peck on the lips then a smile. "I won't let him take you from me. You belong to me and only me." Hearing this made Haknyeon feel better as he lied back down on his bed. "Stay with me please?" "I never planned on leaving from the start."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Sunwoo felt a phone vibrate and saw it was Haknyeon's.  _"Who is this?"_  "Sunwoo, was that my phone?" "An unknown number messaged you." He handed Haknyeon his phone and watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't worry about it. I'll just block it." Haknyeon placed his phone underneath the bed then closed his eyes.

" _Kookie hyung! Wait up!"_  
 _"Hey, Haknyeon. Whoa, is that banana milk?"_  
 _"I managed to find one for you."_  
 _"You're the best. This is why I love you."_

The sweet memory went up in flames as that day resurfaced.

_"I think he might be over here." I walked around the corner and saw Kookie...making out with Taehyung. I don't say anything as I turned around and ran. I heard someone call my name and I eventually slowed to a stop. "What do you want?" "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" I never looked at the guy nor asked for his name. I just cried. I couldn't feel anything after witnessing that scene._

Haknyeon sat up in a panic. "What's wrong?" He looked behind him and saw Sunwoo looking at him with concern in his eyes. "Just a bad dream..." "Oh. Why don't we sing songs together?" "I don't want to disturb the others though." Haknyeon sighed as he looked at his hands.  _"I won't let him hurt me again."_  He looked at Sunwoo who was looking up something on his phone.  _"And I'm not alone this time."_

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! bet y'all weren't expecting another bts member.**


	27. Chapter 24

Haknyeon often felt as if he were being watched. He consulted with a few members who all say its most likely a stalker deobi. Despite being told such, he still feared it was a bigger threat than a crazed fan.

"Haknyeon, you seem spaced out. Is anything bothering you?" "No. I'm fine. Probably just tired." Sunwoo looked over Haknyeon then looked out the window in the practice room. "Hey, you two. Stop slacking and get over here." "Sorry, Changmin." Haknyeon walked back over and got into position with the other members along with Sunwoo.

After a few hours of practicing, they decided to break for food then pick up again afterwards. "I'll go get us something. Is that okay, Sun?" Sunwoo couldn't help but blush at the name. Haknyeon poked Sunwoo who gave a nod. "I'll be back." Haknyeon exited the building and made his way over to the convenience store. He felt the feeling of being watched then looked behind him.  _"No one. I know someone's there, but how do I catch them?"_  he thought as he entered the store.

As he was browsing the shelves, he heard the ring of the door. He took a peek at who it was, but couldn't tell because they were wearing a hood. He noticed the hooded person had started heading his way, so he acted natural and went in the other direction towards the cashier. "That will be ₩11,000." He handed him the money then looked over his shoulder. The hooded person was clearly watching him from a safe distance. "Um, sir?" "Oh, sorry." Haknyeon took the bag from the cashier and sped walked outside.

He quickly turned a corner then waited to see if the hooded person came out of the store. Sure enough, the person did and looked like they were looking for something. They started heading towards Haknyeon so he quietly waited to surprise them. Just as the person arrived, Haknyeon tackled them to the ground and removed the hood. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook wiggled around, but Haknyeon held on tight. "I knew it had to be you. Why are you following me around? I already told you, I don't want you back. I never will." "Can you at least let me lie on my back?" Haknyeon reluctantly obliged as he looked down at Jungkook. "Even if that's the case, we can't start over and just be friends?" "Why would I do something like that? I may be crazy, but I'm not psycho." Jungkook let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "You're pretty strong now, but I'll always be stronger." Jungkook easily pushed Haknyeon off of him and pinned him against the wall.

Haknyeon struggled to break free from Jungkook's grip, but failed miserably. "You're still as handsome as I remember. Who's the jerk that won your heart?" "He's n...okay, so maybe he is a jerk, but I can't do much about it. My heart for some reason likes him and I still question it to this day." Jungkook laughed then inched closer to him. "Maybe it's because you're a masochist. You were the same way when we were together." Haknyeon held his head low, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Jungkook, let go of me. The others are probably getting worried about me." "Not until you agree to start over with me." "Haknyeon?" They both looked towards the owner of the voice. "Sun..." "Who are you?" "I should be asking that. Would you kindly get off my boyfriend?" Haknyeon tried again to free himself but Jungkook wouldn't budge. "Don't make me use force. I really don't want to make a scene." Jungkook reluctantly let go of Haknyeon who instantly ran to Sunwoo's side. "What were you trying to do to him?" "None of your business." Sunwoo stepped closer to Jungkook while glaring at him. "Whoever you are, don't come near my boyfriend."

Jungkook grunted then walked away from the duo. "Sun, that was Jungkook. I tried pushing him away, b-" Sunwoo silenced him with a peck on the lips. "I trust you. I'm not gonna lie, your ex has looks." Haknyeon punched his arm then pouted. "I should've had you come with me." "I thought about it, but I wanted to give you space." Haknyeon intertwined his fingers with Sunwoo's as he picked up the fallen bag of snacks. "Thanks, Sunwoo." "Anytime."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! this was basically a filler chapter. it wasn't originally supposed to be here but the next chapter wouldn't have made sense without it.**


	28. Chapter 25

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

They were all granted a day off, so the blossoming couple decided to go out together. "Sun, can we go to the beach again? I want to properly enjoy it this time." "Well, we're in luck. One of the managers was available today." They got themselves ready then waited for the manager to arrive.

They exited the van then run towards the sea. "I feel alive! Woo!" Haknyeon looked back at Sunwoo and he never felt so happy. He noticed a figure in his peripheral vision but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Sunwoo, can you come over here?" Sunwoo did as he was told then gave him a questioning look. "I'm getting bad vibes. Maybe we should've stayed inside." He felt Sunwoo pull him close then stroke his hair. "Let's enjoy it here a bit more before we go back, okay? I promise I won't let go of you." Haknyeon turned towards the sea as he looked out to the horizon. "I wanted to do this with someone I deeply treasured. I'm glad it's with you." Haknyeon smiled widely as Sunwoo placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure you're still anxious. Why don't we head back?" They started walking back to the van and it all happened so fast in the blink of an eye.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Hey! Let me go! Are you seriously kidnapping me?!" "What? No!" Haknyeon squirmed in his seat as he found out earlier that he was bound to it. "I promise, you will return home safely." "Kookie, just give up. You can't win my heart again." Jungkook had long since stopped the car in some isolated place. "I'll crack the windows open, but you're going to have to stay put." Haknyeon listened to Jungkook walk away then started to try and free himself. Doing so had only made things worse, so Haknyeon eventually stopped and tried to figure out his surroundings.  _"Smells like nature. Are we near a forest? What's that sound?"_  He heard a door close then felt someone untying him from the seat. "Who is this? Are you here to hurt me too?" He felt the blindfold come off and saw that Jimin was helping him. "I decided to do something. I didn't know he was going to do this, but seeing him taking some rope was strange." Jimin had finally freed Haknyeon, but a few shouts could be heard in the distance. "We need to go." They made a dash for Jimin's car and took off once both were inside.

"So, who's this?" "Ah, it's just Hoseok. He was supposed to help but fell asleep instead." Haknyeon nodded as Jimin made a turn. "So, what's your address?" "I don't know if I should tell you that. What if this is all part of Kookie's plan...?" "I assure you, it's not. Otherwise, why would Hoseok be involved?" Haknyeon told him the address of that bakery Changmin took him to and Jimin set the GPS. The car ride was not only long, but a quiet one at that. "You still think I'm his partner in crime?" "Yes." Jimin sighed as he avoided further conversation with Haknyeon. The city soon came into view and Haknyeon couldn't have felt more relieved. After driving a bit, Jimin pulled over to the side then put the car in park. "You sure it's the right address?" "Yes." Haknyeon got out of his car then told him to drive away. Jimin did as he was told as he shifted into drive. "Be safe, Haknyeon..." With having said that, Jimin drove away and didn't stop. Haknyeon quickly made his way back to the dorm and felt relieved when he got back without interruptions.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Wow, I have no words besides the one I'm saying now." Chanhee looked over Haknyeon as he took in his rugged look. "Sunwoo hasn't come back yet. You should probably call him." Haknyeon dialed his number and Sunwoo was quick to answer. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine. I'm back at the dorm, so come back." "Okay." He hung up then looked at Chanhee. "You poor thing. You've gone through so much. You need to just kick back and relax and file a restraining order." Haknyeon was quick to look at Chanhee after hearing the last part. "Its that or you try to convince the cops that he tried to kidnap you." He sighed as opened Chanhee's laptop then went online.

Sunwoo hugged the older tightly as a few tears ran down his face. "The manager and I were so worried. I honestly lost it." "But, I'm okay now. I promise." They sighed and silence hover over them. "Do you think it's the end?" "I hope so. You've been through so much..." Haknyeon laughed as he sat down on the couch. "Chanhee said the same thing." Haknyeon turned on the TV as Sunwoo went into the kitchen.

"I told you she doesn't end up with either of them. I don't see why other dramas can't be like this." Sunwoo watched as Haknyeon ranted about dramas. He loved the way his eyes would sparkle as he talked it. "You're staring at me. Is there some food on my face?" Sunwoo shook his head then gave him a peck on the lips. "I was admiring your handsome face." This caused Haknyeon to blush which Sunwoo of course found beyond adorable. "A-Anyway, this one seems interesting. Let's pay attention to it instead." "Alright, alright." "Sun?" "Yeah?" Haknyeon turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "I really like you. More than what I show you..." Haknyeon initiated the kiss and he felt Sunwoo's hand traveling underneath his shirt. Haknyeon bit his bottom lip hard as Sunwoo bit and sucked at his neck. "Y-You're going a bit far, Sun..." "Don't act as if you haven't secretly wanted this." Haknyeon remained silent as what Sunwoo said was true. "You just gave me a problem that I didn't necessarily want to fix." Sunwoo laughed then gently rubbed his thigh. "I had to make it fair." Haknyeon rolled his eyes as he leaned against Sunwoo. "Let's just cuddle for now. I always feel safe in your arms."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! is this the end of jungkook? hopefully...**


	29. Chapter 26

**~Time skip: 3 months~**

Everyone was nervous as they heard their fans chanting. "We've done this plenty of times, but it's nerve racking every time." Hyunjoon and a few others nodded at Jaehyun's statement. "We'll do great as always. Take deep breaths and just think of how excited our fans are just seeing us." Haknyeon felt better as Sangyeon always knew how to calm everyone down. "You all remember the emergency sign? As always, let's pray we won't need it." Everyone quickly practiced the sign then waited for the signal.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

They waved to their fans as they walked off stage, having finished the concert. They headed to their dressing room as they all collapse into chairs. "It's tiring, but as long as The Bs are happy, I can pull through." Everyone else was too tired to respond to Eric. One of their managers walked in and handed everyone a bottle of water. "You guys looked good out there. Get some rest, mostly because you still have a few days left to perform. When you feel like you can move again, the vans are outside waiting." The manager walked out and Haknyeon started to feel life flowing through his body again. "I'll go on ahead. Anyone else coming?" He watched Sunwoo wrap an arm around his shoulder then usher him out the door.

"I figured you would tag along." "Then why didn't you just ask me?" Haknyeon rolled his eyes then nudged his side. "Because the others would feel like I don't care about them." After a small walk, they climbed into the van and waited for the others to come. "So, it's just us two." "And the manager." Sunwoo laughed as he ruffled Haknyeon's hair. "What are you thinking about? So dirty minded." "I am not..." Haknyeon shifted away from Sunwoo then looked out the window. "Be my boyfriend, Haknyeon." "What?" "I said be my boyfriend. I never asked you, until now." Haknyeon nodded without looking at Sunwoo. "Well, wasn't what I expected, but I'll take it." "What were you expecting? Me to be all giggly and shy? I've been waiting for you to ask me for a week." Sunwoo stared at Haknyeon in surprise. "Really?" "Yes." The others started getting in, so they shifted over for them.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"So, did y'all do it?" "Chanhee!" Chanhee laughed then lightly shoved Haknyeon. "So, what did you two do?" "Confirm our relationship." "So, married couple. Got it." "I can't stand you, Chanhee." Chanhee hugged the younger then let out a sigh. "But you love me too much to leave me." Haknyeon noticed Hyunjoon had walked in and froze. "Am I interrupting?" "Nah, come join in. Come get some love." Soon, Haknyeon was being embraced from the front and the side. "You two are unbelievable." As luck would have it, Sunwoo passed by and saw the scene. "I'm joining in whether you like it or not."  _"This is my life. Yet, I wouldn't trade it for anything."_

Haknyeon found himself underneath all of of the other members in no time at all. "Why are we doing this?" "Because we saw them doing it." "Does it matter why? We're having a bonding experience." "I'd like to live to see tomorrow guys!" No one moved despite his outburst. "So, no one cares if I die right here, right now?" They all started letting go and Haknyeon couldn't be more thankful. "How did this even start?" "Well, Chanhee decided to hug me. And then Hyunjoon came in and joined. Then Sunwoo. You all know the rest." Haknyeon pouted as the other members started taking seats on the floor. "You're cuter when you pout." He was surprised to hear it come from Changmin and not Sunwoo. "Told you." "Well, time to get back to reality. We have another show in 2 days, so I suggest getting rest and eating proper meals." Everyone groaned at Sangyeon's words. "What? If I didn't say it, you know one of the managers would."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! well, this is the end! hoped you enjoyed this weird love story. it sucked didn't it?**


	30. Epilogue

**(This is just going to be like the side chapter, but just hakwoo/sunhak)**

** Scenario #1 **

"Sunwoo, could you please stop that?" Haknyeon pushed Sunwoo off the bed only for Sunwoo to take him down with him. "We're in this together. If I fall, so do you." Haknyeon rolled his eyes then tried to pry Sunwoo's arms off of him. "Can't you stop studying and pay attention to me?" "This is why your ass is failing." Haknyeon soon regretted his words as Sunwoo started to tickle him mercilessly. "Wahahaha! Stob it!" "What's the word?" "Caramel!" Sunwoo stopped and let Haknyeon go. "I'll study with you. So what page were you on?" Haknyeon felt Sunwoo wrap an arm around his waist, so he moved in closer. "Well...it's this paragraph here..."

** Scenario #2 **

"Haknyeon, Haknyeon! Get up! There's a fire!" Haknyeon shot up out of bed and hurriedly went towards Sunwoo. "I'm just messing with you." Haknyeon glared at Sunwoo with all the anger he could muster in his tired state. "What. The. Fuck. Sunwoo. Why are you doing this at fucking 3 in the morning?!" Haknyeon heard Jaehyun stirring, so he ushered Sunwoo out of the room. "I'm dead if Jaehyun wakes up. So, tell me why was it so important to do this at 3 in the morning?" "'Cause I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you. "Goodnight, Sunwoo." Sunwoo held him back with a hug. "Sleep with me?" "If it'll get you to shut up and sleep, fine." Sunwoo kissed his cheek and dragged him back to his room.

** Scenario #3 **

Haknyeon was mixing the batter as Sunwoo read the directions to him. Sangyeon was slicing fruits while trying to keep Eric at bay. "Sangyeon, are the fruits sliced? We need to add them in." Sangyeon walked over then slid the fruits into the mixture. "Woah, it's changing color." "Sunwoo, it's your turn to mix it." "Nah." "Yah." "Nah." "Yah." "N-" "I swear, if I hear one more word, there will be no dessert." The duo quietly switched positions then continued with the baking. "I'll go buy the icing since we forgot to earlier." Sangyeon took off the apron and hung it up. "I'm coming with you!" "You're staying here to help." Eric pouted as he leaned against the wall. "Time to pour it into the pan." Eric quietly left the kitchen to go do something else. Sunwoo put some of the batter on Haknyeon's face and chuckled. "I'm just going to ignore that." After Haknyeon put the pan into the oven, Sunwoo pulled Haknyeon close to him. "Let me get that for you." "Please do-and you did...Don't lick my face ever again." Sunwoo did it a few more times just to annoy him. "I regret dating you." "Love you too, babe." "I swear, you two can't be alone for a minute." They noticed Eric had come back but didn't move a muscle. "Whatever. Just let us be lovey dovey." Eric rolled his eyes and left the two alone again.

** Scenario #4 **

Sunwoo and Haknyeon were walking side by side as they couldn't show their relationship in public. "I want sweets." "I want dick, but we can't always get what we want now can we?" Haknyeon hit his arm then walked ahead. "Oh, come on. Don't be so embarrassed." Haknyeon slowed down so Sunwoo could catch up to him. "But, can we actually go get sweets?" "Yes we can." Haknyeon happily bounced over to a shop and looked through the window. They entered and were greeted by a sweet scent. "They all look so good, I can't choose." "But I can. Can we get this one?" Haknyeon pouted then sat down at one of the tables. Sunwoo walked over with the piece of cake and handed Haknyeon a fork. "To us." "To us!" Haknyeon broke off a piece and held it up to Sunwoo. "Say ah." "I'm not doing it." "Please." Sunwoo sighed as he couldn't resist Haknyeon's puppy eyes. Haknyeon fed Sunwoo then cooed when he spotted the blush on his cheeks. "I love you." "I love you too."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! My Bully is now officially finished! Thanks to all the readers**


	31. A Special

**This is a lil gift for 1k views! i'm gonna be honest, i never thought it'd even reach 500 views cause of how small the fandom is and not everyone ships sunhak/hakwoo. i'll be posting little by little, so you'll only get this for now. when 1.2k views are reached, i'll publish another part of it. Enjoy~!**

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

The Boyz had decided to play spin the bottle in their practice room as they were bored and someone had suggested it. Chanhee had added variations to it so it wouldn't just be simple pecks. Some were upset, some were thankful, and others didn't really care. Chanhee had written numbers on small pieces of paper and shook them up in box they had lying around the company. The numbers represented what action the spinner and the other had to do.

"We'll go by youngest to oldest. Does that sound okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Eric spun the empty juice bottle. The bottle pointed at Juyeon and everyone let out gasps. "Well, pick a number." "Right..." Eric reached into the box and unfolded the paper. "3!" "That's tame." Eric took a glance at Sangyeon who didn't look at all too happy. "Well, let's get it over with." Eric gave Juyeon a peck on the lips then returned to his spot on the floor.

Sunwoo's turn came up and he spun the bottle, hoping it would land on his boyfriend. It didn't. "Oh? Well, pick a number." Sunwoo reluctantly fished around then pulled out a piece of paper. Everyone was surprised to see that he had picked 7. "Well, I made a modification to it. All you gotta do is flash him. You know, lift up your shirt and do a body roll." "I don't want to." Chanhee chuckled then offered him an ultimatum. "And people say I'm the devil incarnate..." Sunwoo sighed as he faced Younghoon and mentally prepared himself. After completing his task, he brought his legs closer to his chest and looked down as he avoided Haknyeon's piercing gaze.

Hyunjoon's turn came around and so he gave the bottle a spin. As luck would have it, the bottle had landed on Chanhee. He fished around for a number and unfolded it. "4. That's so lame." "Well, I'm going to give you the best compliment ever." Chanhee snorted then crossed his arms. "You have a pretty face." Everyone "awwed" as Chanhee had started blushing. Hyunjoon laughed then winked at Chanhee who's face had become redder at the sudden action.


	32. A Special pt.2

****Haknyeon's turn had finally come and he secretly crossed his fingers in hopes of it landing on Sunwoo, but he knew his chances were slim. He spun the bottle then grimaced at who it landed on. "This certainly isn't awkward..." "Right." Haknyeon pulled out a piece of paper and revealed the number. "Number 5..." Everyone had looked at Haknyeon and Sunwoo to see what kind of interaction would occur. "Do I really have to do this...?" Chanhee gave Haknyeon a devilish smile and that was enough to convince him. No one wanted to know the alternatives Chanhee had in mind.

"Let's just get this over with." Changmin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Remember, it's for 10 seconds. I would increase it for fun, but Sunwoo looks as if he's going to burst a vein." Changmin moved closer to Haknyeon and kissed him. He then asked for entrance. Haknyeon was reluctant, but he had no choice. 10 seconds had passed and everyone except Sunwoo, Changmin and himself cheered. "I'm starting to regret agreeing to play." "Oh please, you're just upset that it wasn't Sunwoo." "You are absolutely right, Chanhee."

Changmin's turn arrived and so he spun the bottle which landed on Jacob. He pulled out a number and sighed. "Two in a row!" Everyone except Changmin, Jacob and Kevin cheered at Changmin's strange luck. "Well, get to tongue tasting." Changmin gave Jacob an apologetic look before commencing the action. 10 seconds passed and Changmin looked as if he wanted to disappear.

Chanhee's turn came and everyone was intrigued by who the game master would end up with. The bottle pointed at Sangyeon and everyone now wanted to know what Chanhee had to do. "It's...1." Chanhee laughed loudly as most of the members groaned in frustration. "C'mere Sangyeonie~!" Chanhee waddled over to Sangyeon and gave him a hug while everyone counted down from 10. 10 seconds had passed and a few members were still fuming at Chanhee's disgusting luck. "I say Chanhee rigged this game." The other members nodded in agreement then looked at Chanhee. "I swear I didn't. Hyunjoon watched me write an even amount of each and put them inside." Everyone looked at Hyunjoon who nodded nervously.


	33. A Special pt.3

****"My turn is finally here." "We know, we've been watching." Kevin rolled his eyes then spun the bottle. The bottled pointed at Hyunjoon and a few started saying he's basically going to be doing the action to himself. "We aren't twins." "Even your mom thought so." Kevin groaned then took out a piece of paper. "It's 6." Kevin looked at Hyunjoon who seemed reluctant. "It's not that bad compared to Sunwoo, Haknyeon and Changmin." Kevin crawled over to Hyunjoon and planted a kiss on his cheek. Everyone erupted into cheers then quieted down when Kevin reached his spot.

Juyeon had spun and landed on Sunwoo. "Oof...that's rough." He took out a number and a few members "oooed". "Of all numbers..." Jacob held up the number for everyone to see. "7 huh? Well, get on with it. I'm sure Sunwoo will be pleased." Juyeon sighed then slid over to Sunwoo. He did the action and quietly moved back to his seat. "This house is a nightmare." "You know you love me, Juyeon." Chanhee gave him a wink then passed the bottle to Jaehyun.

"Well, would you look at that." A few members clapped and were eager to see what he pulled out. "Damn. 2. That's really low thrill." Jaehyun sighed then scooted over to Eric. "10 seconds!" 10 seconds had past and Jaehyun wasn't eager to let go. "Jae, go back to your spot so we can continue." "Fine, but let me do this first." Jaehyun kissed the back of Eric's hand and everyone erupted into "woahs".


	34. A Special pt.4

****Younghoon's turn came and everyone wondered who'd be the lucky person. "This should be interesting." Younghoon reluctantly fished for a number and revealed it to everyone. "Well, get on with it." Younghoon moved over to Jaehyun then pulled him into a hug. Everyone counted down from 10 then cheered when they got to 0. "Don't ever touch me again." "Why so hostile?" "He's just upset. Let's move on." Younghoon scooted back to his spot and the bottle was handed to Jacob.

Jacob spun the bottle and smiled as it had landed on Kevin. "Woah! Someone else got their desired person." He pulled out a piece of paper and nearly knocked Kevin over as he slid over. "Let's just hope they don't go over 10 seconds." Everyone laughed and Jacob was eager to start. "Begin." Jacob pulled Kevin in for a kiss. "Alright, that's enough." Kevin pulled away then shooed Jacob away so they could continue. Jacob made a gesture which caused Kevin to immediately look away in embarrassment. "The hell you did to Kevin, Jay?" "Nothing at all."

Sangyeon sighed as the bottle slowed and stopped at Haknyeon. He pulled out a number then immediately felt better. "4? Really? This is how it ends?" Everyone except Chanhee seemed chill with it. "Whatever." Sangyeon smiled at Haknyeon who in turn smiled back. "Your b-boying is always top notch." Everyone clapped then looked at Chanhee. "We can keep going...but with new rules." It was then everyone except Hyunjoon had stood up and left the room in a rush. "B-" "Don't even think about it, Chan. I'm not going to play your new game."

New sighed then said, "You're all a bunch of gay cowards." "And so are you, Chan. Now hush and take a nap with me."


	35. New's Rules

**i decided to amp up the game by adding truth or dare. will there be fluff? ofc, but, be warned, it's gonna get messy.** 👀 **thank you all, for 2k views, so this is your new gift** 💖💖

"I have a totally new way to enjoy the wonderful game of spin the bottle." The other members groaned as their managers had given them this a punishment. "Who would've thought I'd win in the end." "You cheated for fucks sake!" "And who did the managers believe?" Everyone had gone quiet and Chanhee couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, so, it's going to be like the one before, but with truth or dare in it." "You're joking." Chanhee looked at Jacob then sighed. "You wish. Moving on. So, depending on what you pull from the box, you'll either have to do an action or truth or dare. And there's no boundaries to what you can ask and dare someone to do. Well, obviously nothing that can get any of us arrested." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sure you all have some dirty questions and dares, so why not?"

"So, does anyone need a repeat? Say no or no." "That isn't much of a choice." "Sangyeon, an intellectual. So, we'll go in random order this time. Starting with..."


	36. My Gift

"You're starting." "Me?" "You're the only Younghoe in this room." He reached into the box and unfolded the paper. "Truth or dare. So, you can either dare the entire circle and whoever it lands on has to do it, including you, OR you can wait to see who it lands on and ask them a question. If they refuse then they have to do a dare." He spun the bottle without hesitation and it landed on Eric. "Alright, Eric..." Everyone moved in closer as they didn't want to miss any tea.

"Have you secretly made out with Juyeon?" Everyone looked expectantly at Eric who looked slightly panicked. "We're waiting." "I refuse to answer." "Ha! I knew it!" "Anyway, I dare you to spin around in a circle 10 times with your eyes closed and whoever you touch you give them a hug." A few members groaned, but were quieted down by Chanhee. "Hop to it short stuff." Eric spun around then wobbled over to Kevin. He tripped over someone's leg and almost fell face first into Kevin's lap. "Okay...moving on..."

The bottle and box were handed to Eric after he had recovered from the dare. He pulled out a piece of paper then visibly frowned. "It's truth or dare. Well, let's see who it lands on." It spun around then slowed to a stop at Chanhee. "Of all people, why me..." Eric let a smirk form then looked deep in thought. "How far have you gone with Hyunjoon?" This caught everyone's attention and 11 pairs of eyes were on Chanhee. "Do you really want to know?" Everyone nodded in unison. "I refuse to answer."

"Then you're prepared to do this dare?" "Hit me." "I dare you to moan for 20 seconds." Everyone seemed surprised to hear such a thing come from Eric's mouth. More surprising than seeing Chanhee look uncomfortable with something. "Go on. We're waiting." "Can I at least turn around?" "Fine, but quit stalling." Chanhee had chosen the next person then turned around to do his dare. The others couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by the erotic sounds coming from Chanhee. "I kinda don't want him to stop." "Shh...What if someone hears you?"

20 seconds had finished and the entire group most definitely had hard ons after Chanhee's erotic melody. "Sunwoo, you're up..." He picked a piece of paper then unfolded it. "It's an action. Number 4." He spun the bottle and it stopped at Hyunjoon . Sunwoo faced Hyunjoon then cleared his throat. "You have an amazing fashion sense." Everyone nodded in agreement, but couldn't forget what had just happened. "I bet you're all thinking of me sucking you off huh?" "Not at all." "Are you really going to lie like that? It's written on your face."

"You all disgust me." " **YOU**  decided that we should play this game. So it's you're  **OWN**  fault." "Whatever. You're next..."


	37. My Gift pt2

**sorry that this is so late! i meant to write it at 2.3 but here it is now~ next one will be at 2.6**

Juyeon slowly unfolded the paper then groaned. "Only one person has gotten an action. Did you rig this again?" "I swear, I haven't done a thing." Juyeon spun the bottle and it landed on Jaehyun. "Oh, this oughtta be good." "So, Jaehyun, did you or did you not sneak off yesterday to go masturbate?" Everyone looked between Juyeon and Jaehyun as the question surprised them. "This escalated..." "So you consider this escalation but not Chanhee moaning?" Kevin rolled his eyes then looked back at Jaehyun. "I...I did." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, especially Juyeon as he didn't expect Jaehyun would confess. "Well...don't. Someone could've seen you..." Awkwardness had filled the air along with the tension.

The bottle was handed to Hyunjoon and he also received Truth or Dare. "I'm starting to doubt you as well, Chan." Chanhee shrugged then ushered him on. The bottle landed on Haknyeon and the anticipation was at an all time high. "So, I've been wondering. You two have been together for months now..." "Mhm." "There was this one time you both stayed at the dorm alone..." Everyone could tell where this question was going, even Haknyeon. "Did y'all fuck?" There it was, the question Haknyeon didn't necessarily want to answer. He looked at Sunwoo who slightly nodded. "Yeah. We did. No shame in that." "Such an honest guy."

The bottle was slid over to Jacob and he pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh wow, an action." "How even." "Its 3." Everyone groaned as it wasn't anything scandalous. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kevin, which granted more groans from the group. "What kind of luck..." Jacob waddled over to Kevin and gave him a peck on the cheek. And lips. "The next two better have to do something scandalous or else I'll pop a vein." "Chill, Jaehyun..."


	38. My Gift pt3

Changmin fiddled with the bottle as he waited for the box to passed to him. "Oh thank jesus. It's an action." Everyone watched as the bottle spun and landed on Sangyeon. "Wait, you never told us what the number was." "It's 6." A few members grumbled as Changmin slid over to Sangyeon. He gave his cheek a kiss then slid back to his spot. "I need some excitement. These past two turns have been dull." Most of the members nodded in agreement then Chanhee passed the bottle to Sangyeon.

Sangyeon fished out a piece of paper then groaned. "Well, let's see who gets asked a question." The bottle spun multiple times before finally resting on Changmin. "How in the..." "Forget that. Just ask." Everyone was curious as to what scandalous question Sangyeon could possibly ask. "Did you or did you not get drunk with Juyeon, cause ruckus, AND sleep together while the rest of us were away?" Everyone looked at Changmin who seemed to be having an internal battle.

"Do you think they really would...?" Kevin elbowed Younghoon to keep quiet as Changmin had finally caved. "Yes. We did. I told him we shouldn't, but he just...and yeah." Sangyeon crosses his arms as he remembered the dreaded day he had cleaning up along with Jacob and Eric.

Jaehyun rolled the bottle in his hand as he waited for the others to quiet down. "And...another truth or dare." He spun the bottle and smirked as it landed on Younghoon. "Boy, do I have a question for you." Younghoon visibly looked troubled at Jaehyun's choice of words. "So, Younghoon...Did you and Chanhee ever give each other oral?" A few members gasped and Hyunjoon snapped his head in Chanhee's direction. "Jaehyun...isn't that a bit too far?" "How? Eric and Hyunjoon literally asked the same thing." Everyone went back to looking at Younghoon who seemed panicked.

"It's not like we wanted to..." "He's right. Something was mixed into our drinks and somehow we ended up in bed together." Hyunjoon repeatedly hit Chanhee and Changmin had followed suit. Both had gotten up and ran from Hyunjoon and Changmin who quickly followed holding a broom and a rolled up magazine. "We didn't mean to!" The other members whipped out their phones and waited for the other four to come back.


	39. My Gift pt4

Hyunjoon was handed the bottle and box and he proceeded to take one out. "Truth or Dare." He looked around at the circle and decided to chance it. "I'm going to announce a dare." "That's bold of you." "Whoever it lands on has to be the plaything of the group for the rest of the week." Everyone was in unrest at Hwall's dare. Was it even considered a dare at this point? "Well...give it a spin..." It was obvious that no one wanted to be chosen. "And the winner is...S-Sunwoo..." "This isn't right. He's still a minor." Kevin had hit Juyeon in anger and annoyance. "It doesn't have to be sexual you know. Not everything is about sex." "I swear, when this week is over, you're dead Hyunjoon."

The next person to go was Chanhee and he had also drawn Truth or Dare. "Well, lets see who'll be the lucky person to receive my dare." No one wanted to be chosen, but trying to opt out of Chanhee's evil deeds would only worsen it. "Juyeon! This is great." He motioned for Juyeon to come closer. "I dare you...to share two cherries with me." Everyone looked Chanhee in surprise. For a wolf in wolf's clothing, that was pretty timid. "Oka-" "With your mouth." "That's what I thought." "Of course, he wouldn't want something so simple."

Everyone watched on as the two did the dare. "So, you alright with this Hyunjoon?" "Yeah, totally." Everyone could see that he wasn't. The dare was soon completed and the only one smiling was Chanhee. "Delicious. Shall we move on?"

Kevin was the last one and hoped for something good. "We're never playing this again." Kevin had drawn an action and with the number 2 at that. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jacob. "Why? Why is the foreign couple so lucky?" Kevin scooter over to Jacob and gently held his hand. "It must be fate's will." They shared a kiss and a few members cooed.

"Since it's now over..." A few members had surrounded Chanhee with glaring looks. "Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't have fun." They all proceeded to beat up on him until Hyunjoon finally decided to step in. "Go out. Cool your heads." The other's grumbled as the left the room. "Chanhee, never again." "Fine. Did you have fun?" "Somewhat." "I promise I won't ever bring this game up again." Hyunjoon patted Chanhee's head and smiled in satisfaction.


End file.
